1ère année: Le secret du troisième Maraudeur
by Drudrue
Summary: Les Maraudeurs rentrent en première année à Poudlard et apprennent les plaisirs de faire des farces et de se retrouver en colle. Mais une chose tracasse James et Sirius: pourquoi Rémus disparaît aussi souvent?
1. Chapter 1

Kikou tout le monde! Alors me revoila pour une autre fic. D' ailleur, c' est la toute première que j' ai écrit et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Alors cette fic relate la première année des Maraudeurs du point de vue de James et la deuxième année est en cours. Et oui vous avez compris, vous aurez droit aux sept années d' étude de nos héros préférés ( une fois ma prof d' espagnol nous a demandé comme question qui était nos personnages fictifs préférés et moi j' ai, en grande fan que je suis de Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs, bien sûr répondu les Maraudeurs! LOL! ). Sachez que le point de vue de Sirius existe aussi mais pour ça il faut harceler mon amie Patpat qui est trop fénéante pour poster ses chapitres. Si ça vous tente, dite-le moi et je la harcèlerais pour qu' elle poste. Je suis trés douée en plus pour harceler! D' ailleurs, l' une de mes auteurs préférées en a déjà fait les frais. LOL! Au fait ce premier chapitre est trés similaire à celui de l' école des sorciers parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer l' histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c' est tout à fait normal.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent malheureusement pas et c' est bien dommage. Imaginez sinon toutes les choses que je pourais faire avec eux! Eh! Non, bande de perverses je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je sais que vous pensez que je pense mais que je ne pense pas alors arrêter de penser... Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi j' écris des fic, c' est pour pouvoir torturer mentalement les personnages. Niark niark niark niark niark... Mais non! Pas sadique du tout!

Résumé: James Potter entre en première année au collège Poudlard. Il y rencontrera Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow avec lesquels il forgera une trés grande amitié. Mais Rémus disparaît assez souvent et James et Sirius se posent beaucoup de questions sur les secrets qu'il cache... Et pourquoi tous ces gens qui disparaissent mystèrieusement?

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Une famille étrange,

Monsieur et Mme Potter, qui habitaient au 9 Winston Churchill Drive Avenue, étaient trés aimés dans le quartier où on les décrivaient comme les gens les plus charmants qu' il soit, bien que parfois étranges. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit sur leur vie privée et nombreux étaient ceux qui se posaient des questions sur eux. Mr Potter était un homme grand avec des cheveux ébouriffés et portait une moustache. Sa femme, Adriana, était brune, mince et d'une trés grande beauté. Elle avait un grand coeur et n'hasitait pas à aider qui le lui demandait, spécialement les gens dans le besoin. Richard et Adriana Potter avaient un fils prénommé James et c'était un graçon trés gentil mais plutôt arrogant qui approchait de son onzième anniversaire.

Tout le monde appréciait les Potter dans le voisinage même s'il n'était pas rare de voir certains voisins tendre le cou en direction de leur fenêtre dans l'espoir d'entendre une conversation qui leur en apprendrait plus sur eux. Un jour, James avait surpris les habitants de la maison voisine tendant l'oreille vers la fenêtre du salon alors que Richar Potter venait de rentrer d'une longue journée de travail, et il leur avait demandé s'ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher un peu plus pour être certain qu'aucune bribe de la conversation entre ses parents n'achappe à leurs oreilles déjà si prohéminentes. Cette réflexion avait fait beaucoup rire Mr Potter mais pas sa femme qui s'était empressée de fermer la fenêtre tout en s'excusant auprés des voisins, visiblement trés mal à l'aise, une couleur écrevisse sur chaque joue. Le lendemain, ces derniers s'étaient hâtés de leur ramener une tarte en laissant entendre qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de les épier et qu'en aucune manière ils n'avaient entendu mot de la conversation. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte, Adriana s'était tournée vers son fils qui était au bord de l'apoplexie.

Une des rares choses que l'entourage de la famille savait - ou plutôt avait remarqué -, était que James, pourtant trés intelligent, n'allait pas à l'école. Bien des choses mystèrieuses entouraient ce nom de famille. Des hiboux et des chouettes de toutes sortes s'engouffraient chaque jour par une fenêtre, et ressortaient presque aussi rapidement. Et ces gens! Oui, tous ces gens que l'on voyait sortir de la maison sans les avoir jamais vu y entrer! Ou encore ceux qui pénétraient dans la demeure et que personne ne voyait jamais resortir! Et n'oublions pas tous ces bruits étranges semblables à des coups de fusil. Des détonnations à faire des bonds jusqu'au plafond qui retentissaient souvent dans la maison. Sans parler de toutes ces choses bizarres autour du jeune Potter. Des ampoules qui se brisent quand il lève un peu la voix, sur le coup de la colère; et le chien du numéro 4 de la rue qui était rentré trempé chez luia lors qu'il n'y avait pas eu une goutte de pluis, aprés que James ait annoncé quelques instants plus tôt que l'anomal avait besoin d'un bon bain!

Non, décidément il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette famille mais personne n'avait le moindre reproche à leur faire, pas même le moindre petit défaut à leur trouver. Le nom de Potter était entouré de secrets et de mystères et ils avaient bien des raisons pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Au matin où commence cette histoire, un soleil couleur de feu apparaissait à l'horizon et seul le piaillement des oiseaux, annoçant une belle journée d'été, rompait le silence de l'aube. Les seules sources de lumières provenaient du soleil et d'une fenêtre du premier étage au numéro 9 de la rue. Mais cette lumière ci disparue pour refaire une apparition quelques instants plus tard. C'était comme si un enfant en bas âge s'amusait avec l'interrupteur de la pièce. James Potter était dissimulé sous sa couette et répétait in lassablement ce même mot:

" Lumos."

A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, une lumière se diffusait à l'extrimité d'une fine baguette en bois qu'il tenait à la main, se répendant dans la pièce. La lumière disparue une nouvelle fois de la baguette magique et James s'apprêtait à annoncer pour la énième fois la formule adéquate lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit dans la pièce d'à côté. James cessa son activité et écouta son père et sa ère se lever. Il entendit le bruit de leurs pas disparaître dans les escaliers puis il se tourna sur le dos, percevant les rayons du soleil à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il resta ainsi couché une dizaine de minutes avant de décider qu'il était également temps pour lui de se lever. Il s'extraya de sous sa couette et enfila rapidement un jeau et un T- shirt. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il pris ses lunettes posées sur le bureau, les mis sur son nez et s'arrêta devans le miroir à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs ébouriffés de son père qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à coiffer, et des yeux couleurs chocolats. Sans oublier les lunettes rondes qu'il n'enlevait que pour dormir. Il s'arrachat à la contemplation de son reflet et descendit à la cuisine où il retrouva sa mère qui s'affairait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

" B'jour mamaaaaaannnnnn!" dit-il dans un long baillement qu'il ne put retenir.

Il pris place à table et posa la baguette magique, qu'il tenait toujours à la main, sur la table, à la place où s'asseyait habituellement son père.

" Bonjour mon chéri! répondit sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Tu as bien dormi?"

Elle mis des toasts grillés dans son assiette puis, appercevant la baguette magique sur la table, elle s'exaspéra.

" James Potter! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te dire de ne pas t'amuser avec la baguette de ton père? Tu es exaspérant! Il la cherche partout! Il es têtu lui aussi. Je lui avais bien dit d'aller voir dans ta chambre si ce n'était pas toi qui la lui avait prise. Quand est-ce qu'il se décidera à m'écouter et à la dissimuler dans un endroit où tu ne pourrais pas la trouver! Quelle tête de mule!"

James éclata de rire. C'était vrai, son père était une véritable tête de mule. Il n'acoutait jamais sa femme et détestait lui donner raison. Il avait beau être un adulte responsable, il se comportait souvent comme un enfant. Un enfant qui n'acceptait jamais ses torts. C'était un GEI, comme disait Mrs Potter- GEI pour un Grand Enfant Iresponsable.

" Qui n'a pas voulu t'écouter? demanda une voix d'homme dans l'embrasure de la porte. Qui est une tête de mule?"

" B'jour p'pa!" lança joyeusement James en se tournant vers son père.

Pour toute réponse, Richard Potter lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

" Alors? insista-t-il auprés de sa femme. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas entendu. Cela fait un petit moment que je suis là à vous épier tus les deux."

Il lança un sourire charmeur à Adriana qui lui répondit.

" Toi bien sûr! Qui d'autre? A part ton fils, je ne vois pas d'autre personne que l'adjectif "têtu" pourrait qualifier. J'expliquait seulement à James que si tu n'étais pas aussi tête en l'air, tu serais allé voir dans la chambre de ton fils si ta baguette n'y était pas, et comme je m'y attendais, tu l'y aurais trouvé."

" Tu as oublié l'adjectif "mule", m'man! ajouta James. Et "Casse-pied" aussi"

" Et géné!" contiua Adriana avec un large sourire tandis que Richard tournait la tête vers le mur comme s'il lui trouvait un intérêt soudain.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire tant le revirement de situation était comique.

" Au moins, maintenant papa a retrouvé sa baguette."

" Tu as raison! assura le père de famille. D'ailleurs, à présent que je l'ai retrouvée..."

" Humhum!"

" Enfin je veux dire, maintenant que tu me l'a ramenée, je ne vais pas traîner encore longtemps."

Il s'assit à table et pris la tasse de thé que lui offrait sa femme.

" Alors Jamesie, tu as bien dormi?"

" Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! J'ai horreur comme ça, tu le sais! Mais pour répondre à ta question, j'ai trés bien dormi. Enfin... le peu de temps où j'ai bien voulu fermer l'oeil."

" Comment ça? Pourquoi le 'peu de temps'?"

" A ton avis? intervint Mrs Potter. Qu'est-ce que ta baguette pouvait bien faire dans sa chambre si ce n'était pour s'en servir?"

" Oh! Et quels sorts t'es tu amusé à lancer, fils?"

Devant le regard exaspéré de sa femme et son air réprobatteur, il jugea bon de se justifier.

" C'est juste pour savoir où en est notre petit Jamesie en matière de magie, pour savoir à quel niveau il..."

" Cesse de m'appeler Jamesie! Moi c'est james! Et je ne suis pas petit, ok? ... Ne t'en fait pas m'man! Je n'ai pas fait de bêtises cette nuit. je me suis seulement amusé à tester les différents degrès de luminosité du sortilège de luminosité."

" Humhum! Tu n'as pas utilisé d'autre sortilège?" demanda Adriana avec suspission.

" Non!"

" Tu es sûr de toi jeune homme?"

" Oui! ... Enfin..."

" Je le savais! Qu'as-tu encore fait?"

" Rien de..."

" Si nous avons des ennuis, Mr James Potter..."

" Allons Adriana! intervint Mr Potter. Laiise-le parler et s'expliquer."

" Trés bien! Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons!"

" Eh bien... je... j'ai juste essayé de métamorphoser le corbeau qui croassait devant ma fenêtre."

" Et pourquoi cela?"

" Ben... Pour le faire taire, pardi! Il faisait un boucan du diable!"

" Et encore une fois, tu n'as pas pensé aux conséquences?"

" Et tu as réussi?" demanda son père avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

" Richard! Ce n'est pas le moment!"

" Bien sûr que si! Imagine qu'il ait réussi une métamorphose alors qu'il n'est pas encore rentré à Poudlard!"

" Ca m'étonnerais qu'à son..."

" Ben justement oui!" les coupa James.

" Comment ça 'oui'?"

" J'ai réussi ma première métamorphose complète."

" Tu quoi?"

" J'ai métamorphosé le corbeau en orange."

" Tu..."

" Ah! Tu vois! Je t'avais dit que ce petit était doué! Il faudra fêter ça!"

" Pas étonnant que ton fils ait un orgeuil et une prétention autant démesurés aprés!"

Richard éclata de rire mais devant le regard de sa femme, il annoça:

"Bon... Ben moi, je vais y aller sinon je vais être en retard. Adriana, ma chérie, je ne sais pas à quelle heure je vais rentrer ce soir; sûrement trés tard alors n'hésitez pas à manger sans moi."

Il l'embrassa, fit un clin d'oeil à James et sortit de la pièce, en prenant soin de ne pas oublier sa baguette. Peu de temps aprés son départ, une chouette effraie s'engouffra par la fenêtre grande ouverte de la cuisine, déjà innodée par la clarté d'un soleil éclatant. Certains membres du voisinages qui avaient repérés le rapace se tournèrent vers la fameuse. Mais le temps de cligner des yeux et l'oiseau était ressorti, disparaissant au loin.

Dans l'aprés-midi, James décida d'aller faire un tour du côté du parc, non loin de Winston Churchill Drive Avenue. Il y rencontra certains voisins qui avaient aussi profité de cette journée, qui semblait encore être la plus chaude de l'été, pour aller piquequer en famille. Beaucoup d'entre eux le suivaient du regard, se posant toujours les mêmes questions sur cette famille dont ils ne connaient rien. Mais le jeune Potter n'y prêta pas attention er préféra se coucher au bord du lac, dans l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin. Une seule chose avait pénétré son esprit pendant le trajet, ne laissant place à aucune autre: au mois de septembre, il entrerait au collège Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie. Il aurait alors sa propre baguette et des amis venant du même monde que lui. Sans compter tous ces sorts qu'il apprendrait et pourrait jeter à quiconque lui déplairait.

James fut secoué de fous rires. Il s'imagina quelques semaines plus tard, lançant toutes sortes de sorts à un ennemi déclaré. Il connaissait beaucoup de sorts et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement lorsqu'on avait grandi dans une famille de sorciers. Il se demandait quel pourrait être le premier sort qu'il jetterait à cet ennemi lorsque des paroles prononcées par sa mère quelques jours plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Mrs Potter l'avait en effet menacé de lui envoyer une Beuglante s'il s'en prenait ne serait-ce qu'à une souris sans la permission d'un professeur. Il avait alors tiré la grimace et s'était imaginé huit semaines plus tard, à Poudlard, une lettre rouge vif à la main, lui hurlant les remontrances de sa mère. Ses parents avaient beaucoup ris en voyant sa tête. mais maintenant qu'elles étaient loin, les paroles de sa mère le firent sourire. Aprés tout, une Beuglante n'était rien comparée au plaisir qu'il éprouverait à lancer des maléfices à tue-tête à une personne qu'il n'aimait pas.

Il se redressa et resta assis dans l'herbe à contempler les poissons qui frétillaient dans l'eau, submergé pat ses pensées. Il se sentait heureux. Il aurait bientôt onze ans et en septembre il ferait enfin sa rentrée dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde. Le temps avait passé et, à présent, la lueur du crépuscule apparaissait. James décida qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer et pris lentement la direction de chez lui. Le parc était désert, à l'exception d'un couple ou deux se tenant par la main qui apparaissaient par instants entre les arbres.

Alrs qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner, Mr Potter rentra l'air exténué mais tout de même heureux d'être enfin à la maison.

" Bonsoir vous deux! lança-t-il. Je suis épuisé. J'ai eu à régler une bonne dizaine d'affaires mettant en cause des accidents de sorcellerie."

Il soupira et continua aprés avoir pris place qur une chaise.

" Léa Habbot a laissé sa baguette magique, et comme il fallait s'y attendre sa petite fille s'est amusée avec. Par conséquent, les Moldus de la maison voisine à la leur ont étaient démembrés et remembrés. L'un des enfants, par exemple, s'est retrouvé avec le bras droit à la place de son pied gauche, lequel s'était retrouvé à la place du nez, qui remplaçait l'oreille gauche et l'oreille en question... enfin j'en passe."

James éclata de rire. Son père travaillait au ministère de la Magie, plus précisément au département de réparation des accidents de sorcellerie. Là, il s'affairait à réparer les erreurs comises par les sorciers.

" Ce n'est pas drôle, James! intervint sa mère. Cela pourrait être dangereux. Heureusement que nous avons les sortilèges d'amnésie pour faire oublier à ces pauvres Moldus ce dont ils ont été victimes. De plus, sans eux, cela ferait longtemps que le décret sur le Secret Magique aurait été violé."

James repris son sérieux. Il était vrai que les Moldus étant des personnes sans pouvoirs magique, ils ne devaient en aucun cas savoir qu'il existait des sorcières et des sorciers tout autour d'eux. Le ministère craignait que dans ce cas, ils ne fassent sans cesse appel à eux pour régler leur problèmes. Bien sûr certains Moldus connaissaient l'existence de la Sorcellerie mais ceux-là étaient eux-même parents de sorciers.

" Et vous? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui?" demanda Mr Potter.

Il regardait tout particulièrement James. Connaissant son fils, il devait se douter qu'il n'était pas resté enfermé à la maison.

" Je suis allé au parc, répondit-il. J'y ai croisé beaucoup de voisins qui étaient venus pique-niquer. Parmi eux il y avait les Willords. Quand ils m'ont vu, ils sont devenus aussi rouges que des Crabes de Feu."

" Pourquoi cela?" interrogea sa mère.

" Je crois qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas remis de la petite farce que je leur ai faite le mois dernier."

Les deux "mâles" de la famille pouffèrent sous le regard désespéré de la mère de famille.

" Celles que tu as faite au sujet de leurs oreilles si prohéminents? Tu sais Jamesi, la vérité n'est pas souvent bonne à entendre."

James était tellement écroulé de rire qu'il ne s'ofusqua même pas de la manière dont l'avait son père, au grand étonnement des deux adultes.

" Ah, pendant que j'y pense! dit soudain Mr Potter. Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai vu au ministère aujourd'hui."

" Une chauve-souris avec des lunettes?" demanda James avec le plus grand sérieux avant de repartir dans une crise de fous rires aigüs.

" James, calme-toi tu veux! conseilla Adriana. Continues Richard!"

" Non, pas une chauve-souris avec des lunettes mais presque. poursuivit ce dernier. J'ai croisé Dumbledore. Il venait d'assister à une réunion avec le ministre et retournait à Poudlard."

James cracha la gorgée de jus d'orange qu'il venait de prendre.

" James!" tempêta sa mère.

Elle fit un geste de baguette magique et le jus d'orange étalé au sol disparu.

" Désolé m'man!"

Puis se tournant vers son père scandalisé.

" Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'est pas si éloigné d'une chauve-souris?"

Dumbledore était le nouveau directeut du collège Poudlard. Il était trés connu dans le monde la sorcellerie. Tous savaient que c'était un trés puissant sorcier, avec de grands pouvoirs et une trés gande intelligence. James l'admirait beaucoup et il n'était pas le seul. Toute la société des sorcières et des sorciers en entendaient parler tous les jours. Une lueur de respect brillait dans chacun de leurs yeux dés que son nom était prononcé. Seuls les sorciers d'ascendance Moldu ne le connaissait pas mais ça ne tarderait plus pour longtemps pour certains d'entre eux. James, quant à lui, avait eu l'occasion de le rencontrer une fois l'année précédente et il n'était pas prés de l'oublier. Pas aprés ce que ce vieux loufoque lui avait fait. Un vrai farceur Dumbledore!

" C'était seulement pour voir ta réaction, Jamesie! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! On aurait dit que tu avais vu le fantôme de tante Dora!"

" Oh non! Pitié! Pas tante Dora!"

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Dans la maison voisine, les Willords entendaient les rires et se posaient encore et toujours les mêmes questions. Il n'y avait pas à dire, la famille Potter était vraiment à leurs yeux une famille étrange.

**Fin du chapitre 1.**

**Note: Voilà, encore une nouvelle fiction. Ca m'en fait tout de même pas mal à gérer ça, vous ne trouvez pas? Mais bon, je prend le risque! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Alors comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, cette fic est la toute première que j'ai écrite et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Il y aura les 7 années et j'avous, il y a certains passges que j'ai déjà écris même si c'est pour la 7ème année. Le premier baiser de James et Lilly notemment. Je sais que je vais encore me répéter, cette fiction existe au point de vue de Sirius et je vais essayer de forcer mon amie Patpat de la mettre puisqu'on la fait en collaboration. Voilà, sinon une dernière chose, n'hésitez pas à allez lire justement les fics de Patpat qui se trouvent dans mes auteurs favoris, elles valent le coup. Je vous fait de gros kissous en espèrant que ce chapitre vous aura plu parce que cette fic me tiens beaucoup à coeur parce que encore une fois c'est ma toute première. Kissous XXX et reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kikou tout le monde! Alors me revoila pour une autre fic. D' ailleur, c' est la toute première que j' ai écrit et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Alors cette fic relate la première année des Maraudeurs du point de vue de James et la deuxième année est en cours. Et oui vous avez compris, vous aurez droit aux sept années d' étude de nos héros préférés ( une fois ma prof d' espagnol nous a demandé comme question qui était nos personnages fictifs préférés et moi j' ai, en grande fan que je suis de Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs, bien sûr répondu les Maraudeurs! LOL! ). Sachez que le point de vue de Sirius existe aussi mais pour ça il faut harceler mon amie Patpat qui est trop fénéante pour poster ses chapitres. Si ça vous tente, dite-le moi et je la harcèlerais pour qu' elle poste. Je suis trés douée en plus pour harceler! D' ailleurs, l' une de mes auteurs préférées en a déjà fait les frais. LOL! Au fait ce premier chapitre est trés similaire à celui de l' école des sorciers parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer l' histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c' est tout à fait normal.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent malheureusement pas et c' est bien dommage. Imaginez sinon toutes les choses que je pourais faire avec eux! Eh! Non, bande de perverses je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je sais que vous pensez que je pense mais que je ne pense pas alors arrêter de penser... Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi j' écris des fic, c' est pour pouvoir torturer mentalement les personnages. Niark niark niark niark niark... Mais non! Pas sadique du tout!

Résumé: James Potter entre en première année au collège Poudlard. Il y rencontrera Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow avec lesquels il forgera une trés grande amitié. Mais Rémus disparaît assez souvent et James et Sirius se posent beaucoup de questions sur les secrets qu'il cache... Et pourquoi tous ces gens qui disparaissent mystèrieusement?

**RAR:**

SusyBones: Merci pour la review et voilà le cahpitre 2. Kissous XXX

**_Chapitre 1:_**

Semaine mouvementée et disparitions étranges,

Le lendemain, loorsqu'il se réveilla, sauta au pied de son lit sans rien attendre pour débouler trés rapidement dans le couloir et dévaler les marches de l'escalier quatre par quatre. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de chausser ses pantouffles et il ne prêta même pas ettention au carrelage qui lui gelait les pieds. Tout ce qui importait pour lui, c'était ses préparatifs de la journée. Son père et lui avait en effet prévu d'aller jouer au Quidditch dans un prés derrière la maison, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Le Quidditch était un sport merveilleux qui se jouait sur des balais volants et qui mettait en scène quatre balle différentes mais tout aussi volantes que les balais sur lesquels évoluaient les joueurs. James était passionné de Qidditch. Son père lui avait appris à jouer un jour où Adriana s'était absentée pour la journée alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Inutile de décrire l'état de fureur de Mrs Potter quand elle les avait surpris le soir même.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que James n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouer qu'il était dans une euphorie que rien n'aurait pu gâcher. Sauf peut-être la pluie qui tombait drue sur les fenêtres et les fortes rafales de vent que l'on entendait faire claquer les volets. Le jeune Potter savait bien que ce n'était pas cette "petite" tempête qui les empêcherait de jouer son père et lui; mais il connaissait suffisament sa mère pour savoir qu'elle ne les laisserait jamais sortir faire du Quidditch par un temps pareil.

Son enthousiasme s'était donc évanouit quand il entra dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient occupés à déjeuner.

"B'jour!" dit-il d'une voix morne en prenant place à table devant une assiette remplie de toats grillés.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas mon chéri? demanda sa mère en remarquant sa mine renfrognée. Tu as mal dormi?"

Elle lança un regard à son mari qui souriait. Il semblait avoir compris ce qui tracassait son fils.

" Ce n'est pas ça! répondit l'interpelé. C'est juste que j'avais hâte de jouer au Qidditch avec papa. Mais avec le temps qu'il fait... tu ne voudrais pas nous laisser y aller?" ajouta-t-il avec un regard plein d'espoir.

" Il en est hors de question! dit-elle. Je ne veux pas vous retrouver en petits morceaux à la fin de la partie. Avec le vent qu'il y a vous risqeruez de tomber de balais et de vous rompre le cou!"

Le visage de James s'assombrit encore d'avantage.

_"Fichu temps!_ pensa-t-il._ Comment peut-on passer d'un temps splendide hier à un temps aussi désastreus aujourd'hui? Si seulement il pouvait exister un sortilège permettant de contrôler les évènements climatiques!"_

Une détonnation à crever les tympans retentit alors dans le salon, le sortant de sa méditation portant sur le comment et le pourquoi de ce temps de chien. Un homme plutôt grand et à la carrure d'athlète apparut au seuil de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

" Bonjour Patrick!" lança vivement Richard à l'adresse de l'homme à la cape bleu turquoise.

Patrick Delawney était un collègue de travail à Mr Potter. D'aprés ce que James avait entendu dire de lui, c'était un ancien joueur de Quidditch professionnel. Mais il avait tout laissé tomber pour entrer au ministère, et c'est comme cela qu'il s'était retrouvé au Bureau de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie. La détonnation qui avait précédé son arrivée était le signe caractéristique d'un transplanage, un moyen trés efficace et trés rapide de se rendre où on le souhaitait à condition de connaître l'adresse exacte.

" Bonjour Richard! Adriana, James! répondit-il. Wouah, quel temps! Heureusement que nous savons transplaner. Je pleinds ces pauvres moldus qui doivent se déplacer à pied ou se dépêcher de monter dans leur rognure!"

" Euh... Je crois que c'est 'voiture', dit James. Le voisin d'à côté l'appelle comme ça, en tout cas. Il la bichonne sans arrêt en l'appelant ma petite puce, la plus belle des voiture, ma cresta à moi... Non seulement il lui parle mais à chaque fois qu'il la lave il l'embrasse de joie en disant qu'elle est la plus belle. En fait... c'est vrai que certains Moldus sont un peu fous."

Adriana et Patrrick secouèrent la tête en rigolant alors que Richard lui ébourrifait les cheveux.

" Sacré garnement, va! s'exclama-t-il. Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux Jamesie, personne n'est ou ne sera jamais plus loufoque que Dumbledore. Tu verras par toi-même quand tu iras à Poudlard."

" Ah oui, c'est vrai! se rappela soudain Delawney. Tu rentres à Poudlard cette année. Tu y verras sûrement ma fille, Alicia. Elle rentre en 5ème année à Serdaigle."

Serdaigle était l'une des quatres maisons de Poudlard. L'école était en effet divisée en quatre maisons, chacune dotée d'une caractéristique propre. La maison Gryffondor, par exemple, était reconnue pour le courage de ses étudiants. Serdaigle accueuillait les élèves ingénieux. Les Poufsouffle étaient reconnus pour leur grande loyauté. Et Serpentard formait les audacieux et les rusés.

" Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Patrick?" demanda Mr Potter.

" Oui, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas là pour le plaisir quoique ça m'aurait arrangé. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui est ton jour de repos, Richard, mais on m'a dit de venir te chercher. C'est un ordre d'en haut. Apparament, il se passe des choses pas nettes au ministère mais ils n'ont rien voulut me dire. Ils ont demandé à ce que tous les employés soient présents."

Richard fronça les sourcils et se leva.

" Je te suis, Patrick. Ca m'intrigue cette affaire... Juste le temps de prendre ma cape et je suis à toi."

Il sortit de la cuisine pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard, une cape noire sur les épaules.

" Adriana, je te ferait parvenir un message pour te dire si je rentre ou non pour le repas. J'espère seulement que ce n'est rien de grave..."

" Ne t'en fait pas Richard! le rassura-t-elle. Tu peux partir sans crainte du moment que tu me prévienne pour savoir s'il n'y a rien de grave. Toi et Patrick prennez au moins un toat avant de partir."

Mr Potter embrassa sa femme et fit un clin d'oeil à son fils; puis il prit quelques toasts avant de disparaître en transplanant en même temps que son collègue de bureau. James se tourna alors vers sa mère.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à ton avis?"

" Je n'en ai aucune idée! Mais je trouve cette attitude étrange. C'est bien la première fois que le ministère demande aux employés de renoncer à leur jour de repos."

Elle observa la pluie qui tombait toujours au dehors quelques instants puis elle ajouta avec un sourire:

" Puisqu'il pleut aujourd'hui, il n'y a aucune chance que tu sortes... Tu vas donc pouvoir ranger ta chambre."

James tira la grimace. Penser qu'à la place il aurait jouer au Quidditch était une véritable torture. C'est donc à contre coeur qu'il remonta à sa chambre pour y mettre de l'ordre. Le chaos qui y régnait était tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'aprést tout ce ne serait peut-être pas plus mal mais qu'il en aurit malheureusement jusqu'à la fin du mois suivant anger.

Lorsqu'il descendit manger à midi, James fut surpris de constater que la table n'avait été installée que pour deux.

" Papa ne rentre pas?" demanda-t-il à sa mère.

Cette dernière hocha négativement la tête.

" Non! Il m'a envoyé un mot pour me dire qu'il ne rentrait que ce soir."

" Et il ne t'a rien dit d'autre?"

" Rien d'autre à signaler, mon capitaine! Tout nous sera expliqué ce soir. Tu as finis de ranger ta chambre?"

Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas terminé et c'est pourquoi il passa toute l'aprés-midi à faire le grand ménage. Cependant, il avait eu beaucoup plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait que le matin même et cassa trois ou quatre objets en se maudissant. Sa mère était même venu voir ce qu'il fabriquait à tout casser. Mais en fait, il avait la tête ailleurs et s'inquiétait de la brusque intervention du ministère dans une affaire étrange. Et il se demandait quel rôle pouvaient jouer son père et tous les autres emplyés dans cette histoire. Aussi, i avait hâte de connaître les raisons du départ de son paternel.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit un immense fracas en provenance de la cuisine vers 20heures ce soir là, il lâcha tout ce qu'il faisait et se précipita dans ladite salle. Sans aucun doute, son père était rentré. Il en eut la preuve même lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où sa mère servait une tasse de café bien fort à son mari qui s'était écroulé sur une chaise, errinté. Il s'installa lui aussi sur une chaise attendant que son père commence son récit, Adriana prenant place à table également.

" Je n'en peux plus! dit Richard dans un souffle. J'ai passé toute la journée à faire des allées et retours dans tout le bâtiment. Je dois avoir pris une bonne quarantaine de fois l'ascensseur et les escaliers si ce n'est plus... Ca a été un véritable carnage au ministère aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible vous pouvez me croire..."

" Mais pourquoi? intervint James. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"James! Laisse ton père reprendre son souffle!"

Mr Potter le regarda un instant avant de répondre.

" C'est la crise au ministère. Cela fait plusieurs jours que Robert Jonsons, Berthy Williams et Angela Jackson ne se sont pas présentés à leur bureau. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait prévenu de leur abscence. Le ministre a envoyé des aurors chez eux mais personne ne répond. Ils ne sont pas chez eux."

Il soupira.

" Trois employés qui disparaissent dans la même semaine... continua-t-il. Ca fait tout de même un bon nombre. Sans compter que dans le même temps, 7 Moldus ont disparus sans laisser de trace. De plus, Patrick et moi avons remarqué que les trois sorciers disparus étaient de grands admirateurs de Moldus... La coincidence est forte."

" Coincidence? s'exclama Mrs Potter. Richard, tu crois que quelqu'un se cache derrière ces disparitions?"

En signe de réponse, il hocha la tête.

" Je ne comprends pas! déclara James. Et quel rapport avec les Moldus?"

Les deux adultes se toisèrent du regard pour concentir ensemble s'ils devaient lui expliquer.

" On va présenter les choses comme ça, James! dit alors son père. Certains sorciers estiment qu'ils valent mieux que d'autres parce qu'ils ont ce que l'on appelle un ' sang pur'. Sous prétexte qu'ils viennent d'une famille entièrement composée de sorciers, ils se croient au dessus des lois et méprisent les sorciers d'ascendance moldue."

" Oui, je sais déjà ça! Mais ça n'a aucun sens! Ce n'est pas parce qu'une sorcière ou un sorcier vient d'une famille moldue qu'il est infèrieur à un sorcier de pure ascendance. Ca reviendrait à dire que... que leur sang est... sal. C'est complètement idiot!"

" Tu as raison, James! le rassura sa mère. D'ailleurs on compte beaucoup de jeune sorciers ayant des parents moldus parmi les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Mais il y aura toujours des gens de notre monde pour prétendre que la pureté de leur sang les rend supèrieurs."

" Le mieux, c'est de leur botter les fesses! plaisanta Mr Potter. Tu sais Jamesie, tu en rencontreras beaucoup des élèves qui pensent ainsi à Poudlard mais n'hésites surtout pas à donner ton point de vue sur ces histoires stupides. De plus, nous n'existerions même plus sans les Moldus. C'est grâce à eux qu'il existe encore des mages et sorcières dans le monde entier. Nous ne serions pas là si nous n'avions pas épousé les Moldus. Mais ça, certains sorciers ne veulent pas l'accepter. Les Black par exemple!" ajouta-t-il l'air dégoûté.

James ne put qu'approuver son père. Les Black étaient une riche famille de sang pur, merci pour eux. Une haine intarissable avait toujours opposée cette femille à celle des Potter. D'un côté les imbécils qui méprisent les Moldus; et de l'autre, le soutient du merveilleux monde moldu. Les deux familles étaient trés connues dans le monde magique et tout le monde savait qu'elles se détestaient cordialement. Pour sa part, James ne les avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur une photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier.

" Bien, il se fait tard! James, je veuw que tu ailles te coucher. Avec de la chance tu pourras jouer au Quidditch demain."

" Mais maman! Il n'est que 20h30!"

" Eh bien si tu ne veux pas dormir, je te conseille de prendre un livre."

" Mais maman..."

" Pas de discussion! File au lit, dépêche-toi!"

Boudant, le jeune Potter monta d'un pas lent à sa chambre. Il n'était pas bête: il voyait bien que sa mère voulait parler seule à son mari. On lui cachait des choses, c'était sûr! Une fois dans sa chambre, il se coucha sur le lit et regarda le plafond, pensif. Cette histoire n'avait pas fini de faire parler d'elle. Ce ne fut que trés tard, bien aprés que ses parents soient montés se coucher, qu'il réussit enfin à s'endormir.

_**Il avançait dans le couloir qui menait à sa chambre, se laissant guider par une voix douce et mélodieuse. Au bout du couloir, la porte de sa chambre était légèrement entrouverte, laissant un rayon lumineux s'infiltrer dans le corridor, éclairant les quelques particules de poussière qu'il y avait. C'était bien de sa chambre que la voix résonnait. La femme chantait une berceuse qu'il connaissait bien: c'était celle que lui chantait sa mère quand il était bébé. Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir Adriana mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que ce n'était pas Adriana Potter qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Non, c'était une jolie jeune femme rousse avec de magnifiques yeux verts pommes. Elle était vraiment belle et souriait en chantant la berceuse à un petit paquet de linge qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. Son regard s'attarda sur les magnifiques perles brillantes de la jeune femme. Il avait envi de se perdre dans la forêt de ces yeux doucereux. Le paquet dans les bras dans ses bras gémit puis une main minuscule s'étendit hors du linge. La rousse sourrit d'avantage. James compris alors: ce qu'il avait pris pour un paquet de linge était en fait un nourrisson pas plus âgé de 3 mois enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture pour bébé. Lorsque le bébé avait tendu sa main, la couverture qui recouvrait sa tête avait glissé et James avait enfin pu le voir: c'était lui mais... avec les yeux verts? Le jeune Potter se trouble à cette vision. Que faisait-il dans les bras d'une inconnue et en plus avec les yeux verts? La jeune maman se tourna alors vers lui et un sourire des plus magnifiques éclaira son jolie visage. Le brun se figea. Est-ce qu'elle l'avait vu? Il amorça un pas pour s'approcher.**_

Drrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg !

Il émergea de sous la couette, les cheuveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Il attrapa son réveil et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur le mur d'en face.

" Saleté de réveil! maugré-t-il. Pour une fois que je faisais un rêve intéressant!"

Il se frotta la tête et regarda autour de lui, bien que sans ses lunettes, il ne distinguait aucune forme des objets présents dans la pièce.

" Drôle de rêve, en tout cas, marmonna-t-il. Je me demande qui étaient cette femme et ce bébé."

Il rougit en repensant à la jeune femme et se donna brusquement une tappe sur le front.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend? Je deviens dingue!"

Il s'extirpa de ses draps puis, aprés avoir posé ses lunettes sur son nez et avoir mis ses pantouffles aux pieds, il descendit à la cuisine.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, son père ne fut guère trés présent. Il passait toutes ses journées au ministère; et lorsqu'il rentrait, James avait tout intérêt à être dans sa chambre s'il ne voulait pas subir les foudres de sa mère. Deux autres employés du ministère étaient venus s'ajouter à la liste des disparus. Et dans le même temps,3 Moldus avaient eu un accident étrange. James n'étant pas autorisé à discuter de ce sujet avec ses parents, il avait dû les espionner pour en apprendre plus.

Aucun autre rêve étrange n'était venu troubler son sommeil mais il le regrettait quand même un peu. Il aurait aimé revoir la jolie femme rousse avec son nourrisson. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait attiré par cette femme. Non pas seulement parce qu'elle était jolie mais aussi parce qu'une infinie douceur émanait d'elle. Et ses yeux... ses yeux verts comme l'émeraude. Jamais il n'avait vu d'yeux plus beaux. Ils étaient uniques. Le nourrisson également le troublait. C'était lui bébé mais avec une petite différence: il avait les magnifiques yeux verts de sa mère. Car la femme était sans nul doute la maman du bambin.

Pour en revenir à ces disparitions plus qu'étranges, James était persuadé qu'il y en aurait d'autres. Et d'aprés lui, celui qui en était responsable était un grand partisan des sangs purs. Un malade qui se croyait en tout point supèrieur aux autres. Un fou qui mériterait d'aller à Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Ayant surpris une conversations de ses parents, il avait appris que Dumbledore s'était impliqué dans cette affaire. Et si Dumbledore s'était impliqué, c'était qu'il était inquiet. Et s'il était inquiet, c'était que ce qu'il se passait était grave. Dumbledore se mêlant des affaires du ministère, ça n'arrivait pas souvent. La dernière fois que ça avait été le cas, un mage noir du nom de Grindelwal avait tenté de s'emparer du monde magique. Ca s'était passé en 1945. Grindelwald s'était alors retrouvé face à face avec Dumbledore dans un duel mémorable. Le directeur de Poudlard étant le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde ait jamais porté, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait remporté le combat. Ce qui venait s'ajouter à la réputation du vieux sorcier et à l'admiration que le monde lui portait. Il ne manqurait plus qu'un nouveau Mage Noir fasse son apparition.

La semaine avait parut trop lente au goût de James. Ses inquiétudes quand à l'apparition d'un nouveau Grindelwald lui trônaient dans la tête et c'est le cerveau embrûmé par tout un tas de questions sans réponse qu'il déscendit prendre son petit déjeuner ce matin là. A sa grande surprise, il retrouva sa mère ET son père dans la cuisine ensoleillée. Alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir aprés un rapide bonjour à ses parents, une chouette hulotte entra par la fenêtre grande ouverte et vint se poser devant Mr Potter. Il détacha le journal de la patte du rapace puis mis 3 noises dans la bourse qu'elle portait en plus. L'oiseau ouvrit ensuite grandes ses ailes et reprist son envol.

James porta son attention sur son père qui dépliait le journal. Comme chaque numéro de la Gazette du Sorcier, et comme tout journal magique que se respecte, les articles étaient accompagnés de photos où les personnes représentées bougeaient. Alors qu'il parcourrait la première page des yeux, Richard Potter faillet s'étouffer. Les deux autres membres de la famille se penhèrent alors chacun par dessus une de ses épaules et lirent ce qui avait choqué le père de famille. La photo de l'article représentait une maison totalement détruite et des sorciers en uniforme tout autour avec une mine déconfite. Mais James se sentit trés mal en lisant le titre de l'article.

_Augustus et tara Prewett, une mort bien étrange_

_C'est dans la nuit du 2 juillet que les corps de d'Augustus et Tara Prewett ont été retrouvés dans leur demeure à Blackpool. Cet assassinat, pour le moins étrange, s'inscrit à la suite d'une longue série de diqparitions qui touchent aussi bien les Moldus que les Sorciers. Car cette mort tragique des Prewett ne peut-être qu'un assassinat étant donné leur bonne santé leur joie de vivre. Cependant, le ministère a gardé secret les disparitions de certains de ses employés ainsi que celle de 7 Moldus. Ce n'est que ce matin que le ministre de la magie, Denius Jones, a enfin daigné faire une courte déclaration mais fut elle nécessaire: "Nous ignorons les circonstances de la mort des Prewett mais nous continuons d'enquêter. Quant aux disparitions dont il est question ces derniers temps, cela ne relève que du ministère!" Déterminé à ne pas tenir la population des sorciers au courrant, le ministre n'est plus parut en public depuis qu'il s'est adressé à la presse. En revanche, notre grand reporter Bryce Skitter est en mesue d'affirmer que le sort responsable de la mort des Prewett est bel et bien un Avada Kedavra, sortilège de la mort. En effet d'aprés lui, la peur qui se lisait sur le visage des victimes ne peut porter à confusion. Notons que ce sortilège impardonnable n'a plus été utilisé depuis la défaite de Grindelwald face à Dumbledore en 1945, lequel est l'actuel directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Nous pensons fort à la famille des victimes et nous souhaitons toutes nos condoléances à leurs enfants et plus particulièrement à leur fille Molly, qui s'est récemment mariée à Arthur Weasley._

_La Gazette du Sorcier_

_édition du 3 juillet 1971._

James eut une soudaine envie de vomir. Augustus et Tara Prewette... Il avait du mal à le croire. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout le monde aimait les Prewett. Comment qulqu'un aurait-il pu leur faire du mal? " Assassinat"! Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Cette histoire prenait une ampleur beaucoup trop grande à son goût.Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de disparition mais de meurtre.

Richard Potter se leva.

" Je vais au ministère! dit-il. Je dois absolument faire quelque chose! Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire!"

Puis, sans rien ajouter, il transplana. James se tourna vers sa mère qui paraissait inquiète.

" Ne t'en fait pas! lui dit-elle calmement. Cette histoire sera bientôt terminée. Mange!"

Mais il n'avait plus faim. Il remonta lentement à sa chambre, son envie de vomir toujours aussi présente. Il se rappelait les paroles des samère. " Cette histoire sera bientôt terminée!". Il en doutait. Ce n'était, au contraire, que le début.

_**Fin du chapitre 2.**_

**_NOTE:_** ** Voilà le chapitre 2 qui j'espère vous aura mis en alaine même si je suis sûre que vous savez déjà ce qu'il se passe. Aprés tout, vous aussi vous êtes des fans de notre sorcier à lunettes préféré. Le chapitre 2 pour la semaine prochaine si j'ai le temps mais j'ai d'autres fanfictions à poster donc... Ben, je vous dit à + et Reviews please! Kissous XXX**


	3. Chapter 3

Kikou tout le monde! Alors me revoila pour une autre fic. D' ailleur, c' est la toute première que j' ai écrit et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Alors cette fic relate la première année des Maraudeurs du point de vue de James et la deuxième année est en cours. Et oui vous avez compris, vous aurez droit aux sept années d' étude de nos héros préférés ( une fois ma prof d' espagnol nous a demandé comme question qui était nos personnages fictifs préférés et moi j' ai, en grande fan que je suis de Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs, bien sûr répondu les Maraudeurs! LOL! ). Sachez que le point de vue de Sirius existe aussi mais pour ça il faut harceler mon amie Patpat qui est trop fénéante pour poster ses chapitres. Si ça vous tente, dite-le moi et je la harcèlerais pour qu' elle poste. Je suis trés douée en plus pour harceler! D' ailleurs, l' une de mes auteurs préférées en a déjà fait les frais. LOL! Au fait ce premier chapitre est trés similaire à celui de l' école des sorciers parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer l' histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c' est tout à fait normal.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent malheureusement pas et c' est bien dommage. Imaginez sinon toutes les choses que je pourais faire avec eux! Eh! Non, bande de perverses je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je sais que vous pensez que je pense mais que je ne pense pas alors arrêter de penser... Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi j' écris des fic, c' est pour pouvoir torturer mentalement les personnages. Niark niark niark niark niark... Mais non! Pas sadique du tout!

Résumé: James Potter entre en première année au collège Poudlard. Il y rencontrera Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow avec lesquels il forgera une trés grande amitié. Mais Rémus disparaît assez souvent et James et Sirius se posent beaucoup de questions sur les secrets qu'il cache... Et pourquoi tous ces gens qui disparaissent mystèrieusement?

**RAR:**

SusyBones: Oui, il se passe des choses bien étranges et un certain mage noir n'y est pas étranger. Alors, tu aimes le portrait de Lily? T'en mieux, c'était voulu, lol! Kissous XXX à tois.

kalea chan: Merci pour la review. C'est vrai que le chapitre 2 est un peu sombre mais rassure-toi ça ne sera pas comme ça dans toute la fiction. Il faut juste que je mette en scène la future arrivée au pouvoir du plus mauvais des mages noirs: j'ai nommé Volemort. Au fait, si ça t'intéresse, cette fiction éxiste au point de vue de Sirius et c'est mon amie Patpat qui s'y est collé. Kissous XXX et encore merci

Loulou la chouette: Toujours pressée Loulou! Mais la patience est une vertue. Ne t'en fait pas, la rencontre avec Lilly est au prochain chapitre mais ce sera plutôt... houleux, tu t'en doute. Kissous ma puce, je t'adore XXX

**_Chapitre 2:_**

Une lettre tant attendue,

Le mois de juillet passa si vite que James eut l'impression de le voir défiler sous ses yeux en quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas eu de nouvelle attaque, ni de disparition depuis la mort tragique des Prewett, bien que toute la population des sorcières et sorciers était en effervescence. D'aprés ce qu'il avait pu comprendre en interceptant une conversation entre ses parents, toutes ces attaques n'étaient que les préliminaires d'une longue suite d'autres attaques. Bien entendu, ses parents évitaient d'évoquer le sujet devant lui, et quand il venait à leur poser des questions ils prétendaient que tout était désormais terminé et qu'il ne fallait plus s'inquiéter. Mais en voyant les regards emplis d'inquiétude qu'ils se lançaient et en se remémorant les différentes conversations qu'il avait surpris, il jugeait en son fort intérieur que c'était bien loin d'être terminé.

On ne connaissait toujours pas l'auteur de ces agressions mais une chose était sûre dans l'esprit de James: il réapparaîtrait et se dévoilerait au grand jour quand il estimerait le temps venu. Pendant tout le mois, James n'avait cessé de penser à cela, se convainquant un peu plus chaque jour qu'une période néfaste approchait à grands pas pour le monde des sorciers et se persuadant également qu'elle toucherait le monde des Moldus.

Ses pensées étaient tellement rivées sur ce seul sujet qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que son anniversaire approchait lui aussi. Cependant, à la veille de ce jour si important pour lui, il alla se coucher trés tôt -au grand étonnement de ses parents- feignant une grande fatigue. Mais il ne comptait pas dormir. Non , en réalité, il avait l'intention d'attendre que minuit sonne pour annoncer le 23 juillet et surtout annoncer son onzième anniversaire.

Lorsque les douze coups résonnèrent au loin, il fit jaillir des étincelles rouges et ors à l'extrémitité de la baguette magique qu'il avait de nouveau "emprunté" à son père. Ces étincelle furent suivit d'une série de petites explosions qui résonnèrent en échos dans la chambre. Il avait enfin onze ans et se sentait soudainement plus grand. Mais cette sentation se dissipa légèrement lorsque sa mère pénétra dans la pièce, visiblement furieuse.

" A quoi joues-tu? tempêta-t-elle. Il est minuit, au nom de Merlin! Tu veux réveiller tout le quartier? Pose cette baguette et dors!"

Puis elle referma la porte. James fut alors secoué de fous rires silencieux. Sa mère n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait d'avoir onze ans. Tout de même! On n'avait onze ans qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Il posa la baguette sur son chevet et observa le plafond noir où l'on pouvait appercevoir quelques reflets de la lune, pleine ce soir là. Décidément, avoir onze ans c'était génial. Il se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit presque immédiatement.

Quand il se réveilla au matin, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se précipiter dans les escaliers. Comme à son habitude, sa mère était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Quant à son père, il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

" Mais regardez un peu qui vient d'arriver! s'exclama son père en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Notre fêtard à la baguette!"

Adriana lui lança un regard noir.

" Bonjour mon chéri! dit-elle. Et bon anniversaire!"

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, le faisant tirer la grimace. Merlin, qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

" Alors fêtard? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir onze ans?" demanda son père.

" Ben... Je me sens encore plus apte à faire des bêtises!" lança-t-il gaiement.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils en mettant des oeufs brouillés dans son assiette. James attendit qu'elle soit retournée à ses fourneaux avant de murmurer tout bas à Richard.

" On se sent plus grand aussi mais quand maman vient crier, elle me rappelle que je ne suis pas encore majeur!"

" Allez! Plus que sept longues années à attendre, fiston!" marmonna son père.

" Oui! Mais quand elle met son grin de sel elle me fait un peu penser à tante Julie."

Mr Potter éclata de rire. Julie était la tante de Mrs Potter et elle était réputée pour avoir un trés mauvais caractère. James l'aimait beaucoup mais il évitait de la mettre en colère. Sa voix pouvait porter à dix kilomètres à la ronde - si ce n'était plus- et il préfèrerait encore mourrir que de recevoir une Beuglante de sa part.

" Pourquoi vous chuchoter tous les deux?" demanda Mrs Potter avec un air soupçonneux.

" Rien de spécial Adriana, ma chérie! Juste un petit truc entre père et fils!"

Mais en voyant son air toujours aussi soupçonneux, il préféra ajouter:

" On parlait seulement de ta tante Julie."

Elle retourna alors au bacon qu'elle faisait cuir. James s'assit à table et regrada son père qui avait replongé dans la lecture du journal.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent dans le journal, papa?" demanda-t-il alors.

" Oh, comme d'habitude! Les petits tracas quotidiens du ministère et des calambredaines! Il n'ya pas eu de nouvelle agression si c'est que tu veux savoir! Tu vois James: il ne faut plus penser à cette histoire! C'est du passé."

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse aujourd'hui?" intervint brusquement sa mère en s'asseillant à ses côtés.

James comprit immédiatement qu'elle tentait de dériver le sujet de la conversation.

" Je ne sais pas! répondit-il. J'avais pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être..."

Mais il fut interrompu par un bruissement d'ailes à la fenêtre. Un hiboux Grand Duc venait de s'y engouffrer et vint se poser devant lui. Une enveloppe de parchemin jauni était attachée à l'une de ses pattes. Le jeune Potter s'empressa de la détacher avec délicatesse puis donna un peu de son jus d'orange au rapace qui lui donna un affectueux coup de bec sur le haut du crâne, avant de reprendre son envol. James posa alors les yeux sur l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans les mains et sur la quelle était écrit:

_Mr James Richard Potter,_

_Dans la cuisine du 9 Winston Churchill Drive Avenue,_

_Godric's Hollow._

Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de rire. Enfin! Il avait enfin reçu la lettre de Poudlard. Sous les yeux amusés de ses parents, il retourna l'enveloppe, les mains légèrement tremblantes. La lettre était scellée par un sceau frappé à la cire qui représenté un lion, un aigle, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lette "P". Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bien le sceau de Poudlard. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'enveloppe, les mains toujours aussi tremblantes, et lut à haute et intelligible voix pour que même ses parents puissent en connaître le contenu.

_COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE._

_Directeur: Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

_Commandeur du Grand Ordre de Merlin._

_Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur en Chef, Manitou Suprême de la_

_Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficier d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint_

_la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. _

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, veuillez prendre note que le Poudlard Express partira ce même jour à l'heure exacte de onze _

_heures sur la voie 9 3/4._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter en l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_directrice adjointe._

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa lecture, James tremblait toujours autant et il sentait son coeur faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Quelques minutes plus tôt, avant qu'il ne reçoive cette lettre, il se sentait d'excellente humeur. Mais désormais, il se sentait beaucoup plus que ça, il était tout simplement heureux. En un seul jour, il s'était rapproché trois fois plus de Poudlard. D'abord par cette nouvelle journée qui commençait, ensuite parce que c'était le jour de son onzième anniversaire, et pour finir, il avait reçu cette lettre qu'il avait tant attendue. Ses pensées tournoyèrent soudainement dans sa tête. Il irait bientôt à Poudlard, il aurait enfin des amis venant du même monde que lui, il apprendrait à jeter des sorts, sorts qu'il jetterait à un ennemi, ennemi qui, d'aprés lui, devrait dés la rentrée remplir un formulaire d'inscription à l'infirmerie. En imaginant de nouveau cet ennemi à l'infirmerie, couvert de bandages et soigné par une infirmière au bord de l'apoplexie, James éclata de rire. Ses parents avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur lui et semblaient se demander ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Sentant leur regard sur lui, le brun reprit ses esprits et leur sourit. Ce fut son père qui rompit le silence.

" Bon! Maintenant que Jamesie est sorti du monde des rêves éveillés et qu'il est enfin de retour parmi nous, je pense pouvoir dire qu'aujourd'hui ne sera pas une journée de tout repos. Il faut qu'on aille chercher ses affaires d'école au Chemin de Traverse. Sans oublier la petite fête de ce soir qu'il nous faudra encore préparer."

" Qui est-ce qui vient?" demanda james.

" Oh! Pas grand monde! Tes tantes Alice, Sonia et Julie... l'oncle Bob... grand-père Charles et grand mère Sarah... grand-mère Juliette... et puis tes cousins John, Pierre-Richard et David, et tacousine Meiling. C'est tout! ... Ah, non! L'oncle Pierre aussi!"

" En l'occurence assez de monde pour de belles festivités!" conclut Adriana.

" Tant mieux! lança James. Plus il y aura de monde, plus j'aurais de cadeaux!"

" Sacré chenapan!" s'exclama son père en lui ébourifant les cheveux.

En début d'aprés-midi, ils se rassemblèrent devant la cheminée du salon. Ils portaient chacun une cape de couleur différente. Mrs Potter était déjà à côté de l'âtre et les deux autres la regardaient, impatients qu'elle se décide enfin à leur tendre le pot qu'elle avait dans les mains. Mais elle ne semblait absolument pas pressée. Au contraire, elle prenait un malin plaisir à les faire languir ainsi. Elle se décida quand même à parler au bout d'un petit quart d'heure. ( Bon, j'exagère un peu...)

" Richard, tu y vas le premier, ensuite James ce sera ton tour et enfin je serai la dernière. James, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes quand on sera arrivé. Tu resteras à nos côtés. Il y aura du monde, comme toujours, et je préfère..."

_" Et voilà! _pensa le jeune Potter avec amertume._ Elle continue de me traiter comme un enfant! J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin de cinq ans. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle me demande de lui tenir la main..."_

" Adriana, ma chérie! la calma Mr Potter. C'est bon, on peut y aller sans aucun soucis. James n'est plus un enfant."

" Si, c'est encore un enfant, Richard! répliqua-t-elle. Et je ne tiens pas à le perdre avec ce qu'il ce passe en ce moment! Nous avons peut-être un mage noir en..."

Elle se tut brusquement, se rendant compte qu'elle était sur le point de dire un truc interdit. James, qui avait cessé de runiner ses sombres pensées, se tourna vers son père pour vois sa réaction. La situation aurait été comique, tant le regard de Richard Potter était partagé entre incrédulité et mécontentement, si Mrs Potter n'avait pas été sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Jamais il n'avait vu son père aussi sèrieux.

" Bon! J'y vais! Ne traînez pas vous deux!" annonça le père de famille pour dissiper cet instant de gène.

Il s'avança dans l'âtre de la cheminée en prenant soin de prendre une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le pot que tenait toujours sa femme, et jeta la poudre à ses pieds en s'éxriant "Chemint de Traverse". Puis il disparut dans un torent de flammes vertes.

James n' aimait pas ce myen de transport. Mais alors pas du tout! La poudre de cheminette était un moyen était un moyan rapide d'arriver à destination; mais il ne se souvenait que trop bien des voyages qu'il avait endurer avec cette poudre magique. La suie qui lui tombait dessus, la source de chaleur procurée par les flammes vertes, la tête qui lui tournait pendant le voyage alors que défilaient sous ses yeux des centaines et des centaines de cheminées, et enfin la chute finale. Parce qu'à chaque fois, il trouvait moyen de se retrouver à plat sur le sol, les lunettes cassées. La voix de sa mère le ramena à la réalité.

" James? Tu te réveilles? C'est à ton tour..."

" C'est juste que je ne suis plus si pressé que ça finallement." dit-il mi-souriant, mi-grimaçant.

Comme son père avant lui, il réitéra les mêmes gestes et s'écria:

" Chemin de Traverse!"

Il se mit alors à tournoyer lentement sur lui-même. Il vit sa mère et le salon diaparaître alors qu'il tournait de plus en plus vite. Des centaines de cheminées apparurent sous ses yeux. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant que tout s'arrête. Les toats et les oeufs brouillés lui remontaient à la gorge. La suie lui tombait sur la tête. Il devait être aussi noir qu'un Ronflak Cornu, même s'il ne savait pas si cette créature était noire, et mieux: si elle existait réellement. Il maugréait: a quoi ça pouvait bien servir de se doucher si c'était pour que deux heures plus tard il soit tout noir de suie! Brusquement, tout s'arrêta, il se sentit tomber en avant et son nez s'écrasa sur le sol de pierre froide. Son engouement du matin avait fait place à la mauvaise humeur. Et pour couronner le tout, ses lunettes s'étaient encore brisées.

Il entendit un rire moqueur au-dessus de sa tête. Se massant le nez, il se releva pour faire face à son père qui se tenait les côtes tant il était hilare. Entre deux éclats de rire, il parvint à dire:

" Je comprend que tu détestes ce moyen de locomotion, Jamesie! A chaque fois, tu trouves le truc pour t'écraser par terre. Je vois déjà le titre quand tu seras une star: Jamesie et son nez tout plat! Vous voulez savoir pouquoi? Notre reporter a fait une enquête poussée. Pages 1, 8 et 12."

" Si tu crois que je le fais exprés!" s'emporta-til.

" Donne-moi tes lunettes, fils!"

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche intèrieure de sa robe et la pointa sur la paire de lunettes.

" Reparo!" dit-il.

Le verre brisé se répara et Richard les remit sur le nez de son fils.

" J'aurais trés bien pu le faire!" bouda-t-il.

" Ca je n'en doute pas, Jamesie! Tu les a cassées tant de fois que ça n'est plus difficile pour toi. Ce sort fait parti de ton quotidien."

" Faut pas abuser quand même!"

Potter señor sourit et éclata de nouveau de rire en voyant qu'il se massait toujours le nez. Une flamme verte jaillit alors dans la cheminée et sa mère en sortit. Il regarda plus attentivement autour de lui. Ils se trouvaient dans un pub minuscule où toutes sortes de gens bizarres dicutaient joyeusement et buvaient. Deux sorcière, dans un coin, paraissaient en grande conversation, l'une fumant la pipe, l'autre buvant son verre. Un petit homme vert ( Non, pas un extraterrestre, rassurez-vous! On est pas dans Allien tout de même!), adossait au comptoir, lisait la Gazette de Sorcier. D'autres jouaient aux cartes et réclamaient sans cesse quelque chose à boire. Derrière le bar,le barman nettoyait ses verres tandis que la femme de ménage passait devant lui pour monter dans les chambres et y faire son travail. Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et se tourna vers ses parents. Son père était toujours hilare et, quant à sa mère elle regardait son mari d'oeil exaspéré, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire comme ça. Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, James décida de mettre fin à ce fou rire emplie de moquerie.

" Bon, on y va! Il faut encore acheter mes affaires et préparer la fête de ce soir!"

" Tu as raison! Viens mon chéri! Richard, calme-toi!"

Elle prit son fils par l'épaule et ils traversèrent la pièce en direction de la cours du pub, Richard leur emboîtant le pas. Sa crise de rire semblait s'être quelque peu atténuée et James ne s'en plaignait pas. Il aimait beaucoup son père mais il détestait le voir se moquer de lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était par méchanceté. De toute manière, il lui ferait payer cette affront. c'était une habitude qu'ils avait prise. Père et fils s'engageait souvent dans ce genre de "combat", chacun cherchant à être le vainqueur de la plus grande farce. Et tout ça pour le plus grand malheur de Mrs Potter.

Une fois arrivés dans la cours, Mrs Potter avança vers le mur du fond et sortit sa baguette magique. Elle frappa alors l'une des briques qui le composait avec le fin morceau de bois. C'était surement un mécanisme car immédiatement aprés les briques composant le mur se ressérèrent les unes des autres pour former une ouverture en arcade qui permit aux trois Potter de s'y engouffrer.

Bien que James appartenait à une famille de sorcier, il n'était jamais venu au Chemin de Traverse. Sa mère n'y venait que pour acheter le nécessaire à potions et pour acheter du _Nettoie Tout Magique_, un produit miracle contre les saletés et la poussière; son père, lui, ne venait que pour acheter de nouvelles robes de travail. Comme ces achats ne l'intéressaient guère et qu'il doutait que Adriana l'ait laissé s'aventurer seul dans la longue rue peuplée de sorcières et sorciers, il préférait dans ces moments là aller chez son cousin Pierre-Richard avec qui il faisait les 400 coups. Mais lorsqu'il eut franchi l'arcade de pierre, il regretta bien vite de ne pas être venu plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il voyait défiait l'imagination. Des centaines de boutiques s'étalaient de tous les côtés, des centaines de mages et sorcières se bousculaient dans les magasins et la grande rue. Plus que magnifique, c'était... magique.

Il se retourna pour voir disparaître l'arcade et voir à la place s'afficher en lettres d'or le nom du pub dans lequel ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques instants plus tôt:_ Le Chaudron Baveur._ Il regarda de nouveau devant lui et suivit ses parents de prés. Ils passèrent ainsi devant de nombreux magasins. L'un d'eux indiquait "_Mrs Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour Mages et Sorciers_"; un autre portait l'enseigne "_Au Royaume du Hiboux_"; il y avait aussi "_Florian Fortarôme, Glacier_". Mais celui qui capta le plus son attention avait pour enseigne "_Le Monde Merveilleux du Quidditch_". Il aurait voulu s'y arrêter mais ses parents continuaient leur marche.

" On va d'abord passer à Gringotts pour retirer un peu d'or, dit Mr Potter. Ensuite, on ira chercher tes affaires scolaires"

James sourit. Gringotts était la banque des sorciers. D'aprés ce que son père lui avait dit une fois, les coffres étaient situés sous terre et ils étaient gardés par des dragons. Il avait eu du mal à croire que des tonnes de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze dormaient sous ses pieds, attendant tout simplement que quelqu'un vienne les chercher. Mais aprés tout il était un sorcier et rien n'était vraiment étonnant dans ce monde qui était le sien.

" On y est! déclara son père. Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?"

James en eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient arrivés devant le plus haut bâtiment de la rue. Il surplombait tous les autres magasins et sa blancheur était telle qu'elle le fit cligner des yeux. Devant la porte se tenait un gobelin. Petit, le regard dur et intelligent, les doigts longs et fins. Si fin que james pensa en les voyant qu'il serait facil de les briser mais il rengea vite fait cette idée dans un coin inactif de son cerveau quand, en passant devant, elle lui fit un large sourire, ses yeux réduits à l'état de fente, ses oreilles pointus battant frénétiquement l'air. Non! Celui qui tenterait un tel geste envers elle serait probablement un pauvre type désespéré qui aurait pour but de se suicider.

Aprés avoir franchi la double porte, il en franchit deux autres et se retrouva dans un hall gigantesque. De tous les côtés, des portes s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur des clients exportés par un gobelin. Au fond du hall, il y avait un grand guichet; et en s'approchant James remarqua que les gobelins assis derrière expertisaient ce qui semblait êtres des pièce d'or.

" Bonjour, s'exclama Mr Potter à l'adresse d'un gobelin. Nous venons retirer de l'argent dans le coffre 693."

Le gobelin ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui tenait la porte d'entrée. Sauf que celui-ci avait une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes carrées sous les yeux.

" Avez-vous votre clé, Mr?" demanda la gobelin d'une voix étrangement grave.

" Bien sûr!" répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Adriana fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit presque immédiatement une petite clé.

" Trés bien! Orikleck va vous y mener!" annonça-t-il en pointant le doigt vers un point à la droite de James.

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarquèrent le minuscule gobelin qui était arrivé entre temps.

"_ Ces créatures sont déjà petites... mais alors celui-là, il bat les records!_" pensa James.

Ils suivirent Orikleck à travers le hall. Il les fit passer l'une des portes et le décors changea totalement. Du hall de marbre, ils étaient passés dans un couloir de pierres grises et froides. Par la suite, ils dévalèrent une volée de marches pour se retrouver dans un long tunnel en sous-sol, au milieu duquel se trouvait une voie de chemin de fer pour wagonnet. Avançant au bord des rails, le gobelin siffla faisant débarquer sur le champ un wagonnet dans lequel ils montèrent tous les 4. Aprés une suite de tunnels, de virages, de montagnes russes..., le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une porte qui indiquait, sur un écriteau, le chiffre 693. Orikleck s'empara de la clé que lui tendait Mrs Potter et entrouprit d'ouvrir le coffre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, James ouvrit des yeux rond en retenant son souffle. La pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer était remplie de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Des tas et des tas de Gallions, de Mornilles et de Noises jonchaient le sol. Le jeune Potter en était tout retourné. Ils savait que sa famille possédait beaucoup d'argent et de biens. Mais jamais... jamais il n'aurait cru qu'ils puissent en avoir autant. Son père passa devant lui, un petit sac à la main. Il le remplie de gallions, de mornilles et de noises puis il sortit de la "salle au trésor", rejoignant son fils qui était resté cloué sur place.

" On peut y aller, Orikleck! dit-il en souriant au gobelin. Jamesie?"

" Hum?" demanda celui-ci toujours aussi perdu par ce qu'il venait de voir.

" Direction les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse."

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retout dans la grande rue, se faufilant au travers des passants et de leurs enfants venus tout comme James acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Il sortit sa liste, envoyée par l'école, et la lut à haute voix:

COLLEGE POUDLARD - ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

_**Uniformes: listes des vêtements dont les élèves doivent être obligatoirement équipé,**_

1/ Trois robes de travail noires, modèle normal.

2/ On chapeau pointu

3/ Une paire de gants protecteurs en cuir de dragon

4/ Une cape d'hiver noire avec attaches d'argent

**Chaque vêtement devra porter un étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.**

_**Livres et manuels scolaires,**_

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants:

_- Le manuel des Sorts et Enchentements ( niveau 1), de Amanda Chouetalors_

_- La Magie et son Histoire, de Aurora Lastory_

_- Les différentes théories de la Magie, de Modingus Vidlacaboch_

_- Manuel de Métamorphose à l'usage des débutants, de Viktor Lanimasgus_

_- Les ingrédients entrant dans la composition des potions, de Arménia G. Laclass_

_- Potions magiques, de Cornélius Beaulitron_

_- Comment se défenfre contre les nuisibles et les forces obscures, de Arsène Lapeuroventre_

_**Fournitures,**_

- Une baguette magique

- Un chaudron, modèle standard, étain, taille 2

- Une voîte de fioles en verres

- Un téléscope

- Une balance en cuivre

" Par quoi on commence?" demanda James à sa mère.

" On va d'abord aller chercher tes uniformes; puis on ira chez _Fleury et Bott _la librairie pour acheter tes manuels; et pour finir, on ira chez l'apothicaire." dit-elle tout simplement.

" Ah, non! Je ne suis pas d'accord! intervint Mr Potter avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aprés l'apothicaire il nous restera une chose à faire. La plus importante de toutes. On ira chez _Ollivander _pour acheter..."

" ... Ma baguette magique!" termina James avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

" Parfaitement Jamesie!"

Par automatisme, le jeune Potter s'emporta contre son père et s'offusqua de la manière dont il l'avait nommé. Mais en réalité, son coeur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait sa propre baguette, son rêve allait enfin se concrétiser.

Ils commencèrent donc par la boutique de _Mrs Guipure, prêt à porter pour mages et sorciers_. La vieille dame entreprit de prendre ses mensurations, des plus essentielles aux plus extravagantes, puis elle laissa le soin aux aiguilles et aux ciseaux d'ajuster les robes. Ils allèrent ensuite chez _Fleury et Bott_. La librairie était bondée et James sourit en pensant que parmi cette foule se trouvaient peut-êtres ses futurs amis; et qui sait, peut-être son futur souffre-douleur. Chez l'apothicaire, il acheta tout le nécessaire à potion dont-il avait besoin, ainsi qu'un télescope. Il ne fut guère surpris de constater que le vendeur connaissait sa mère - aprés tout elle venait ici chaque semaine- mais il tira la grimace en remarquant qu'il la draguait ouvertement quand son père avait le dos tourné. Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva et il dut traîner ses parents jusqu'à la porte de la boutique.

Dés son entrée dans le magasin, il fut émerveillé. La pièce dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer n'avait rien de fabuleux en elle-même pourtant. Elle était toute poussiéreuse et sur les étagères qui la meublaient des centaines et des centaines de boîtes étaient empilées les une sur les autres. Un Moldu tout à fait censé aurait fait demi-tour sans demander son reste devant cette "horreur", mais James savait que chacune de ces boîtes contenait une baguette magique. Pour n'importe quel jeune sorcier, c'était un rêve qui se réalisait.

"... Waouh!" fut la seule chose pertinente qu'il parvaint à dire sur le moment.

" Tu as raison, Jamesie! Waouh est le mot qui convient le plus à cet..."

" ... univers fantastique?" proposa le brun à lunettes.

Mr Potter éclata de rire en s'approchant du comptoir où un homme surgit brusquement devant lui. Mr Ollivander était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année avec une chevelure grise orageuse lui tombant sur les yeux, lesquels étaient étrangement clairs.

" Bonjour cher Mr Potter, dit-il à l'adresse de James. Il me semblait bien que nous ne tarderions pas à nous rencontrer. Vous êtes le portrait de votre père... J'espère cependant que vous avez le même caractère calme et posé de votre mère!"

Le septuagénaire se tourna vers sa mère.

" Adriana Stateford! Je..."

" Ah, non! Maintenant c'est Potter!" le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire.

" Oui, bien entendu Mrs **Potter!** Si je me souviens bien... votre baguette est en bois de houx et... elle mesure 25,2 cm. Trés utile pour la Métamorphose, d'ailleurs. Je me trompe?"

" Vous avez raison, Mr Ollivander! Comme toujours!" le complimenta-t-elle.

" Je vous remercie du compliment!"

Puis, se tournant vers Potter señor.

" Richard Potter! Il était temps que vous grandissiez! A onze ans vous étiez le plus petit garçonnet que je n'avais jamais vu... Mais il me semble que vous avez transmi votre "nouvelle" grande taille à votre fils. Pour un jeune garçon de onze ans, il est plutôt grand."

" Un grand dadet comme son père! Mais désolé de vous décevoir, il est encore plus turbulent que moi je pouvais l'être à cet âge."

" Ce ne doit guère être facil à supporter pour vous Adriana!"

" Je ne vous le fait pas dire... J'ai épousé un vrai gosse!"

" Bien! Richard, votre baguette était en boix de hêtre et mesurait 29,5cm. Trés bonne baguette pour les Enchantements."

" C'est exact! Mais je tiens à préciser que si elle l'était, elle l'est toujours!"

" Cela va de soit!"

Il sourit puis regarda James.

" Bien, à nous maintenant jeune Mr Potter! Je vais d'abord vous expliquer le fonctionnement de cette boutique. Chacune des baguette qu'il y a autour de nous, Mr Potter, est unique. Vous ne trouverez jamais deux baguettes identiques tout comme vous ne trouverez jamais deux personnes identiques. Touts ces baguettes renferment une substance magique trés puissante: nous utilisons des crins de licorne, des plumes de phoenix, et des ventricules de coeur de dragon. Mais vous devez vous souvenir d'une chose importante Mr Potter! La baguette choisit son sorcier et non l'inverse. Elle choisit celui qu'elle estime digne d'elle, celui qui saura l'utiliser à bon essient, celui qui saura faire de grandes choses grâce à elle."

James se mit à réflaichir. Il n'avait jamais songé à cet espect de la baguette magique. Mais aprés tout, cela semblait être évident. La baguette devait correspondre à son sorcier, pour qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec lui et son caractère. Elle devait avoir le même caractère sinon c'était peine perdue. Mettez une baguette capricieuse entre les mains d'un imbécile et vous verrez le résultat catastrophique qu'elle peut faire. Un lien se forgeait entre la baguette et son nouveau propriétaire. Quand il aurait lui-même la sienne, il ne formerait plus qu'un avec elle. Se promettant d'en prendre le plus grand soin, il se reconcentra sur les paroles du vieux sorcier.

" Bien! Je vais prendre vos mensurations. De quelle main tenait vous votre baguette?"

" Droite!"

" Tendez la main droite!"

Il entreprit donc de prendre ses mensurations, comme l'avait fait Mrs Guipure un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois ceci fait, il partit et disparut dans les rayons pour revenir quelques secondes plus tards, les bras chargés de boîtes. Il les posa sur le comptoir et ouvrit l'une d'entre elles d'où il sortit une fine baguette de bois qu'il fourra dans les mains du jeune client.

" Essayons celle-ci: bois de If, 25,7cm, et crin de licorne. Trés souple!"

Mais à peine referma-t-il ses doigts autour de la baguette que le vendeur la lui arracha des mains pour lui en donner une seconde qu'il entreprit vite fait de remplacer par une seconde, puis par une troisième, et une quatrième, suivit d'une cinquième, d'une sixième et d'une septième, pour enfin arriver à la 8ème.

Et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses mains, il sentit une étrange chaleur l'envahir et la baguette vibra avec force, étincellant d'un mélange de couleurs toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

" Bravo! s'écria le viel homme. Ca n'aura pas mis longtemps! A croire qu'elle était pressée de vous rencontrer Mr Potter! Bois d'acajou, 27,5cm, et plume de phoenix! C'est une baguette trés capricieuse que vous venez s'acquérir! Elle en a mis plusieurs en déroute, croyez-moi! Mais si elle vous convient... Elle excelle en Métamorphose!"

" Sois-en fier, Jamesie!"

" Papa !"

Mais malgré tout, James était on ne peut plus satisfait et heureux. Il avait enfin sa propre baguette et il la sentait déjà comme faisant partie intégrale de lui. Et puis... il n'aurait plus à emprunter celle de son père maintenant.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Mr Potter s'exclama, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient sous un soleil de plomb:

" Il y a un point positif pour moi dans cette histoire? Désormais, je n'aurais plus à chercher ma baguette chaque matin... puisqu'il utilisera la sienne."

Adriana lui sourit avant de déclarer qu'il ferait bien de rentrer.

" La fête commence dans deux heure et nous devons encore la préparer! dit-elle. De plus, n'oublies pas qu'il nous reste une dernière chose à faire Richard..."

Sa voix était pleine de sous-entendus et James se demandait ce qu'on lui cachait encore.

" Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous reste à faire?" demanda-t-il.

" Eh bien... Ta mère et moi comptions déjà venir aujourd'hui, avant que tu reçoives ta lettre... En fait... nous voulions venir acheter ton cadeau d'anniversaire."

" Mais comme tu es là, tu vas pouvoir nous aider!"

" Oui! On sait ce que tu veux mais... le problème, c'est qu'il en existe plusieurs... sortes."

" Vous êtes serieux? s'exclama-t-il, manquant presque de s'étouffer. Vous allez réellement m'acheter un hiboux?"

" Puisqu'on te le dit!" assura sa mère.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le magasin dont l'enseigne indiquait _Au Royaume du Hiboux_; et dix minutes plus tard, ils en ressortaient. Il avait une grande cage à la main, dans laquelle dormait un magnifique hiboux Grand Duc au plumage fauve. Le soir tombait et ils devaient absolument rentrer à la maison. une fois au Chaudron Baveur, ils ne s'attardèrent pas et prirent le chemin de retour par la poudre de cheminette.

_**Fin du chapitre 2.**_

Et oui, encore un chapitre fini. Il arrive plus tôt que prévu mais je suis en retard sur cette fiction par rapport à Patpat qui l'écrit au point de vue de Sirius. D'ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour du côté de ses fictions qui valent vraiment le coup; et laissez-lui une petite review pour récompenser ses efforts. Je vous fais de gros kissous à tous et à bientôt pour la suite. XXX

**Sondage:** Juste pour savoir parce qu'on me le "repproche": vous préférez Lily avec un seul L ou bien Lilly avec deux? Kiss XXX


	4. Chapter 4

Kikou tout le monde! Alors me revoila pour une autre fic. D' ailleur, c' est la toute première que j' ai écrit et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Alors cette fic relate la première année des Maraudeurs du point de vue de James et la deuxième année est en cours. Et oui vous avez compris, vous aurez droit aux sept années d' étude de nos héros préférés ( une fois ma prof d' espagnol nous a demandé comme question qui était nos personnages fictifs préférés et moi j' ai, en grande fan que je suis de Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs, bien sûr répondu les Maraudeurs! LOL! ). Sachez que le point de vue de Sirius existe aussi mais pour ça il faut harceler mon amie Patpat qui est trop fénéante pour poster ses chapitres. Si ça vous tente, dite-le moi et je la harcèlerais pour qu' elle poste. Je suis trés douée en plus pour harceler! D' ailleurs, l' une de mes auteurs préférées en a déjà fait les frais. LOL! Au fait ce premier chapitre est trés similaire à celui de l' école des sorciers parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer l' histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c' est tout à fait normal.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent malheureusement pas et c' est bien dommage. Imaginez sinon toutes les choses que je pourais faire avec eux! Eh! Non, bande de perverses je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je sais que vous pensez que je pense mais que je ne pense pas alors arrêter de penser... Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi j' écris des fic, c' est pour pouvoir torturer mentalement les personnages. Niark niark niark niark niark... Mais non! Pas sadique du tout!

Résumé: James Potter entre en première année au collège Poudlard. Il y rencontrera Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow avec lesquels il forgera une trés grande amitié. Mais Rémus disparaît assez souvent et James et Sirius se posent beaucoup de questions sur les secrets qu'il cache... Et pourquoi tous ces gens qui disparaissent mystèrieusement?

**RAR:**

SusyBones: Oui, il se passe des choses bien étranges et un certain mage noir n'y est pas étranger. Alors, tu aimes le portrait de Lily? T'en mieux, c'était voulu, lol! Kissous XXX à tois.

kalea chan: Merci pour la review. C'est vrai que le chapitre 2 est un peu sombre mais rassure-toi ça ne sera pas comme ça dans toute la fiction. Il faut juste que je mette en scène la future arrivée au pouvoir du plus mauvais des mages noirs: j'ai nommé Volemort. Au fait, si ça t'intéresse, cette fiction éxiste au point de vue de Sirius et c'est mon amie Patpat qui s'y est collé. Kissous XXX et encore merci

Loulou la chouette: Toujours pressée Loulou! Mais la patience est une vertue. Ne t'en fait pas, la rencontre avec Lilly est au prochain chapitre mais ce sera plutôt... houleux, tu t'en doute. Kissous ma puce, je t'adore XXX

**_Chapitre 4:_**

Rencontre dans le Poudlard Express,

James ne vit pas passer son dernier mois de vacances. Il s'était tellement amusé au cours des dernières semaines que cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il n'avait cessé de jeter des sorts à toutes sortes d'objets et à tout ce qui se mouvait dans la maison. Cela avait rendu sa mère furieuse mais il s'en moquait comme de sa première punition. Pourtant elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui répéter qu'il était interdit aux sorciers de premier cycle de jeter des sorts en dehors de Poudlard.

" L'été prochain tu seras certainement expulsé de l'école si tu continues à jeter des maléfices à tout va sans raison valable!" s'était-elle emportait une fois qu'il faisait léviter un vase dans toute la maison.

Le vase en question avait d'ailleurs bien faillit aterrir sur sa tête. Mais elle aurait tout aussi bien pu s'adresser au mur avec autant, sinon plus, de succès. Quand elle était passé devant le miroir du première étage, son reflet n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait une mine affreuse à force de courir aprés les bêtises de son fils.

Lorsqu'il n'utilisait pas sa baguette, le jeune Potter passait son temps enfermé dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, la tête plongé dans son manuel du _Quidditch à travers les âges_, tout en caressant machinalement son hibou qu'il avait baptisé Gokü. Un nom qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal en raison du tempérament du rapace. A chaque fois qu'il avait proposé un nom qui ne plaisait pas au volatil, celui-ci lui avait donné de légers coups de bec sur le dos de la main, ce qui expliquait les nombreuses coupures qu'elle portait. Dés la première nuit, Gokü avait pris la facheuse habitude de chasser - jusque là rien de mal- et de ramener dans la chambre les fientes des rongeurs qu'il attrapait; et cela au grand dépi de Mrs Potter.

Pour couronner le tout, cette dernière s'était vu dans "l'obligation" d'arbitrer la nouvelle bataille de farces dans laquelle ils s'étaient engagés son père et lui. Le pire pour elle avait été sans aucun doute de constater que la dernière farce en date de son fils avaient eu pour habitant les habitants de la maison voisine. Le pauvre Mr Willord, qui arrosait ses plantes, avait poussé un cri horrifié en voyant que son tuyau d'arrosoir avait ce qu'on pourrait appelé des ratés et qu'il innondait toute la maison aprés s'être engouffré par une fenêtre ouverte. Depuis, à chaque fois que James passait devant un membre de la famille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander comment allait l'arrosoir fou. Aprés cette farce, Mrs Potter l'avait consigné pendant une semaine de baguette magique.

La veille de son départ pour Poudlard, James avait rangé toutes ses affaires dans une grande malle. Il ne manquait plus que ses nouvelles robes d'école que sa mère avait embarquées pour les nettoyer et les repasser. Il venait d'enfermer Gokü dans sa cage lorsque cette dernière entra dans la chambre, une grande pile de robes pliées dans les bras.

" Voilà tes robes, mon chéri." dit-elle en les posant sur son lit.

" Et voilà ton billet ! s'exclama son père en entrant derrière elle. Au fait, Jamesie, je viens de voir Mr Willord sortir les poubelles. Et il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne..."

" Oui papa, laquelle ?"

" Eh bien... J'ai vu un truc ramper à ses pieds et... tout de suite il a paniqué et s'est précipité chez lui ."

Adriana lança un regard noir à son fils.

" James ! gronda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

" Moi ? Rien !"

C'était trop rapide et directe pour être vrai et James s'en apperçut trop tard.

" Tu as encore touché à cet arrosoir !"

" Moi ? Non !"

" James !"

Il baissa honteusement la tête.

" Bon d'accord! Peut-être un peu..."

" Non, mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Qu'ai-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?"

Richard éclata de rire alors que sa femme le regardait avec exaspération et une once de colère.

" Richard ! Il n'y a rien de comique là dedans ! Je te signale en plus que c'est toi qui dirige le Département de Contrôle et de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie !"

Mr Potter eut soudain l'air gêné.

" Euh... oui... bon... c'est vrai... mais... euh... faut pas en faire tout un plat..."

" Richard ! Tu es pire que ton fils !"

"..."

" Tu ne réponds pas, bien entendu !"

" Si, si je réponds... Tien James, ton billet !"

James rit sous cape. C'était la manière de son père de dévier le sujet de la conversation. Adriana commençait à râler sur son mari qui se ratatinait légèrement sur lui-même. Préférant ne pas se mêler de ça, il jeta un coup d'oeil à son billet de train.

LONDRES-POUDLARD

Voie n° 9 3/4, Poudlard Express

Départ: 11h, arrivée: 19h

Voie 9 3/4. N'importe quel Moldu lisant le numéro de cette voie penserait sur le coup qu'il était fatigué où qu'il devait avoir un verre dans le bez, même s'il n'avait pas bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Mais pour les sorciers, cette voie existait bien. En effet, la voie 9 3/4 était cachée aux yeux des Moldus et c'était là que partait le train à destination de Poudlard chaque année. Elle était située entre les voies 9 et 10. Pour s'y retrouver, il suffisait ni plus ni moins d'avancer droit sur la barrière qui séparait les deux voies, sans avoir crainte de s'y cogner.

" Bon... ben... on va te laisser, Jamesie..."

" Papa !"

" Ne change pas de sujet, Richard !"

" Moi ? Jamais de la vie, Adriana ma chérie ! Je me demande où tu vas chercher de telles idées..."

Elle le regarda avec un regard à vous glacer sur place puis se tourna vers son fils.

" Bon... On te laisse ranger tout ceci, James. Et ne te coucha pas trop tard, tu dois te lever tôt demain. Bonne nuit, mon chéri !"

Elle l'embrassa sur le front puis entraîna son mari avec elle dans le couloir.

" Bonne nuit, Jamesie !" lui cria son père.

" Papa !"

Mais celui-ci avait déjà refermé la porte. Le jeune Potter posa son billet sur sa table de nuit puis s'affaira à la recherche d'un quelconque manuel ou nécessaire à potion qu'il aurait pu oublier. Une petite boule de poils vint alors se frotter contre ses jambes.

" Horséa." murmura-t-il en prenant la petite chatte noire noire dans ses bras.

Le chaton lui avait été offert par sa cousine Meiling lors de sa fête d'anniversaire. Elle entrerait le lendemain en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard, en même temps que son frère jumeau, Pierre-Richard. Elle avait une passion incontestée pour les chats et lorsqu'elle avait apperçut la petite boule de poils qu'était Horséa dans l'animalerie, elle avait littéralement craqué et s'était empressée de l'acheter pour son cousin "préféré". Comme elle l'avait si bien dit.

Il reposa le chaton par terre et termina sa valise. Une heure plus tard, il se glissait dans son lit et s'endormit presque instantanément, une minuscule boule de poils se pelottonnant dans son cou.

Ce fut un léger miaulement suivit d'un doux hululement qui le tirènt du sommeil le lendemain matin. Puis une langue rapeuse vint lui lécher le bout du nez.

" 'Jour Horséa..." murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

Il se redressa et regarda sa montre; elle indiquait 8h15minutes. Il se leva et ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà d'un geste de la main. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise quelques semaines plus tôt sans qu'il ne s'en apperçoive réellement. En fait, la fille du boulanger du village lui avait dit que ses cheveux rebels lui donnaient un charme inestimable et depuis...

Perdu ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier et entendit à peine le miroir de sa chambre lorsqu'il lui pria de se donner au moins un coup de peigne pour ne pas paraître négligé parce que sinon il aurait honte. Il était trop heureux pour faire attention aux sobriquets de ce srupide miroir. Il avait encore un peu de mal à croire que le soir même il serait enfin à Poudlard, il aurait enfin des amis venant du même monde que lui, il aurait peut-être son propre souffre douleur ( un sourire mauvais retroussa ses lèvres à cette idée )...

Dans la cousine, ses parents étaient en grande discussion, discussion qui s'acheva vite fait lorsqu'ils le virent entrer dans la pièce. James trouva ce brusque silence bien trop anormal pour ne pas se douter du sujet qui occupait leur lèvre s quelques instants plus tôt: les attaques survenues il y avait deux mois maintenant et le meurtre des Prewett. Mais, sachant que de toute manière ses parents nieraient en bloc, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

" Alors Jamesie ? Fin prêt ?" demanda son père en guise de bonjour.

" Fin prêt ! répondit-il. Prends garde Poudlard : James Potter arrive avec la tête pleine de farces !"

Sa mère fronça les sourcils puis lui dit avec un regard plein de malice:

" Prends garde James Potter : les Beuglantes sont déjà en route pour te punir de tes futures bêtises !"

" Ahlala ! Pauvre pauvre Poudlard ! Il n'aura pas droit à un minute de répit avec toutes les farces et toutes les Beuglantes dont il sera témoin ! Mais je plains surtout les professeurs de notre Jamesie National. Avec tout ça, ils n'auront..."

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Patrick Delaway venait de transplanner au milieu de la cuisine dans une détonnation assourdissante. James s'apprêtait à le saluer mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il remarqua le visage du collègue de son père. Plus que de la peur, c'était la terreur et l'horreur qui déformaient ses traits. Il était littéralement afollé et semblait avoir perdu toute notion de l'espace puisqu'il se cognait contre le mur, les chaises et la table à chaque fois qu'il tentait de se redresser.

" Richard... Richard, il faut que... commença-t-il à un rythme saccadé. Tu... Il s'est pa..."

James et Adriana le regardaient essayant de le suivre alors que Mr Potter s'était levait et le forçait à s'asseoir et se calmer.

" Calme-toi Patrick ! Et assieds-toi ! Respire ! Prend une chaise ! Adriana, prépare lui quelque chose de f...

" Non ! coupa Delaway. Pas le temps... On doit partir... Richard... C'est affreux... Richard... Il s'est passé quelque chose... une marque... un vrai carnage... c'est monstrueux... ministère... demande... aide... maintenant..."

Richard Potter se redressa vivement, devenu blanc comme un linge.

" Je viens Patrick ! Lève-toi ! Adriana, ma chérie... Je suis désolé mais..."

" Ce n'est pas grave Richard..."

Adriana Potter était inquiète, il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle était devenu pâle et sa voix tremblait légèrement. Richard Potter, quant à lui, bien qu'inquiet ne le montrait pas. Il parlait d'un ton calme, posé et rassurant. Delaway se le va et s'excusa rapidement auprés de la mère de famille qui tentait de le calmer tandis que son mari se tournait vers son jeune fils.

" Jamesie, j'aurais voulu t'accompagner mais... vu les circonstances... Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible."

" Ce n'est pas grave, papa ! Vas-y ! Je vous écrirais à maman et toi pour vous dire comment s'est passée la rentrée. J'espère juste que..."

Il lança un coup d'oeil au collègue de son père qui buvait un grand verre d'eau.

" ... Que Patrick ne va pas s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau !"

Richard éclata de rire avant de transplaner en même temps que Delaway. James ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait parler du verre d'eau de l'homme. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il devait éviter de parler des disparitions qui avaient eu lieu deux mois au paravant et du meurtre des Prewett. Il se tourna vers sa mère: l'expression qu'elle afichait exprimait parfaitement son malaise et sa peur. Cependant, elle se força à sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

" Finit de manger ! lui dit-elle. Et ne t'inquète pas, ce n'est sûrement rien d'afollant !"

" Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu as vu sa tête ? Il était littéralement apeuré, comme si... comme si sa vie était sur le point de se terminer, comme si... s'il allait mourir sur place !"

" James... Ce n'est... Enfin je veux dire... Tu connais Patrick ? Il a tendance à s'afoller pour un rien ! A faire d'un simple noueux tout un hyppogryffe !"

Il n'était cependant pas convaicu; et le fait que sa mère ne croyait pas non plus à ce qu'elle disait y contribuait beaucoup.

" Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais... On a du pain sur la planche ! Il vaudrait mieux arriver en avance à la gare. Je pense qu'une demie-heure devrait suffir... Ne traîne pas à eller te doucher... et habilles-toi façon Moldu. Tu revêteras une robe dans le train sinon tu vas apeurer les pauvres Moldus que nous rencontrerons."

Il entendit à peine les recommandations de sa mère, la tête encore pleine de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grave, c'était sûr. Il ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait affirmé que cette histoire ferait encore parler d'elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec ses parents mais seule sa mère était présente et de toute manière aucun des deux n'aurait répondu à ses questions. Préférant faire comme si de rien n'était pour éviter un débordement de fureur, il changea le sujet de la conversation.

" Comment on va aller à King's Croos ?"

" On prendra la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur puis on prendra un taxi moldu pour la gare."

Ainsi à 10 h 30, James et sa mère se trouvaient devant la barrière qui permettait d'accéder à la voie 9 3/4. Le trajet s'était déroulé sans anicroches, excépté que le jeune sorcier avait de nouveau cassé ses lunettes en tombant sur le sol du Chaudron Baveur. En plus, le chauffeur de taxi avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds en voyant arriver la grande malle et le hiboux qui somnolait dans sa cage.

Les deux Potter s'avancèrent en direction de la barrière. James poussait le chariot sur lequel étaient posaient la malle et la cage. Sa mère le devançait de quelques pas et Horséa se pelotonnait dans le cou de son maître. Il n'était pas inquiet: bien que la barrière soit solide, il avançait à pas de plus en plus rapides. Il savait que c'était un leure, qu'en tant que sorcier il ne risquait rien et que dans quelques secondes il se retrouverait sur la voie 9 3/4, sans aucun dégat. Mais il en était tout autrement pour les Moldus.

Une fois le mur franchit, la premire chose qu'il vit fut une locomotive rouge qui crachait des panaches de fumées et sur lequel était écrit en lettre d'argent: Poudlard Express. Il balaya le train des yeux pour s'intéresser à l'ambiance mouvementée autour de lui. Des centaines d'étudiants se bousculaient sur le quai pour se frayer un chemin, d'autres parlaient une dernière fois à leur parents et famille avant le départ, d'autres , d'aprés les hurlements qui lui parvenaient aux oreilles, se disputaient les places assises dans le train.

Toute cette agitation avait brusquement réveillé Gokü qui s'était mis à bettra frénétiquement les ailes sur les bareaux de sa cage, faisant sursauter Horséa qui, elle, s'était mise à faire de petits bonds éxcités sur sa tête. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'en passant devant une jeune fille aux nattes brunes il l'entendit s'exclamer, soudain horrifiée:

" Maman, c'est affreux ! J'ai oublié Minouche à la maison !"

" Oh Ania ! S'exaspéré sa mère. Combien de fois ne t'ai-je pas dit de surveiller ton chat ? Ecoute, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je te l'enverrai par hiboux."

James ne put s'en empêcher. Il eut la soudain vision d'un chat aux poils tous retournés aprés un voyage par hiboux postal. Il passa ensuite une dizaine de minutes à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Lorsqu'il l'eut enfin trouvé, il y posa ses affaires avant de redescendre sur le quai en compagnie de sa mère. Il avait laissé sa petite chatte en " chien de garde."

" N'oublie pas d'écrire, lui dit sa mère. Et je ne veux pas..."

" ... recevoir de lettre comme quoi j'ai encore fait des bêtises, termina-t-il avec lassitude. Ne t'inquiète pas, m'man. Je te promet de ne pas faire les 400 coups"

Adriana fronça les sourcils.

" Mais les 1000 coups c'est tout autre chose." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même mais malheureusement sa mère l'entendit.

" James Richard Potter ! Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un cheveux d'un de tes camarades de classe, tu le regretteras amèrement. Ca tu peux en être sûr !"

Le jeune garçon préféra changer le sujet de conversation.

" Tu diras au revoir à papa pour moi ! Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de le lui dire ce matin."

" C'est ça ! Dévie le sujet ! Mais tu as raison: ton père était plutôt pressé. Mais il n'y a rien à craindre, c'est sûrement une nouvelle bêtise d'Alina Habbot."

James commençait à désespérer. Personne n'était prés à lui confirmer qu'il se passait bien quelque chose de grave dans la communauté des sorciers. Sa mère continuait de le traiter comme un enfant et ne voulait rien lui révéler.

Un sifflet retentit, le sortant de ses pensées. Des sorciers vigiles en uniformes avançaient le long du quai et fermaient les portières des wagons. Il se précipita dans le train aprés avoir embrassé sa mère et lui dit par la fenêtre de la portière:

" Je vous écrirais m'man, mais je ne peux pas te promettre d'être un _gentil et adorable petit garçon bien sage_."

Le train s'emballa et prit de la vitesse. James regarda sa mère rétrécir à vue d'oeil jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un minuscule petit point à l'horizon et qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement aprés un virage. Il s'arracha à la contemplation du nouveau paysage qui s'étendait sous ses yeux et s'avança dans le corridor à la recherche de son compartiment. Il traversa aini un wagon sans s'atarder devant les compartiments remplis d'élèves; mais il fut bien obliger de s'arrêter lorsque son regard tomba sur le plus bel ange du monde. Ses cheveux auburn arrivaient jusqu'à la chute de ses reins et son teint blanc comme la neige la faisait ressembler à Blanche Neige. Qui était Blanche Neige, James n'en savait strictement rien: une héroïne de conte moldu, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Et ses yeux... Deux magnifiques perles émeraudes, deux joyaux qu'il... qui lui rappelaient étrangement quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Des yeux qui brillaient étrangement, beaucoup trop étrangement à son goût. Des yeux remplis de... de larmes.

James sentit son coeur se briser en mille morceaux à cette vision. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi ses joues pâles comme la neige étaient-t-elles innondées de larmes ? Si seulement il pouvait les remplacer par un sourire. Il devait absolument la faire rire mais... comment ?

C'est alors que quelqu'un apparut dans son champ de vision à l'entrée du wagon, juste en face de lui: un garçon au tein cireux, plutôt maigre, et les cheveux horriblement gras. Les deux garçons se toisèrent avec mépris et une idée germa dans son esprit. Il voulait faire rire la rouquine qui pleurait toujours dans son compartiment et une précieuse opportunité venait de s'offrir à lui. Le nouveau venu lui inspirait la plus grade répugnance et d'aprés la façon dont l'autre le regardait, c'était réciproque. Il n'y avait donc aucun mal à l'attaquait. Et puis il ferait d'une pierre deux coups: la rousse cesserait de pleurer et rirait à coup sûr puis il aurait enfin son souffre-douleur personnel.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean et la pointa sans hésitation sur le garçon aux cheveux graisseux. ce dernier n'eut pas même le temps de réagir qu'il se retrouva trés vite projeté sur le mur du fond. Alertés par la brusque détonnation, des têtes firent leur apparition à l'entrée de chaque compartiment. Celui à sa droite ne fit pas exception à la règle et s'ouvrit à la volée sur une tête rousse trés furieuse. Son regard se posa sur le garçon étendu plus loin au sol, puis sur la baguette de James et enfin sur James lui même qui ne manqua pas de remarquer que ses larmes avaient disparues. Cependant, la jeune fille n'était pas du tout amusée par la situtaion et éclata contre lui.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? lança-t-elle avec colère. Pourquoi tu l'as attaqué ?"

" Oh, eh bien, je m'ennuyais ! répondit-il avec une grande désinvolture dans la voix. Et il a eut le malheur de passer à ce moment là !"

Il désigna le gros tas informe que représentait son nouveau souffre-douleur d'un signe de tête dédaigneux. Mais ce n'était surtout pas ce qu'il fallait faire ou dire.

" Tu te crois drôle ?" reprit-elle.

James fit semblant de réfléchir un instant à la question en prenant un regard qui le rendait adorablement plus craquant avant de répondre:

" Oui, trés !"

La jeune fille parut s'enflammer de colère.

" Eh bien laisse-moi te dire que ce n'est pas le cas ! Tu n'es qu'une brute arrogante, aussi stupide et ridicule et brutal qu'un Nazgul, espèce de crétin prétencieux !"

Et sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit dans le wagon précédent d'un pas rapide et digne sans même un regard en arrière. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui pour observer sa réaction. Mais il ne bougeait plus. Cette fille était une véritable furie. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça, sauf à un tel débordement de fureur. Il s'en était pris au garçon au cheveux gras pour la faire rire, pas pour la faire hurler et qu'elle l'insulte de la sorte devant tout le monde. Mais au moins, elle avait cessé de pleurer: il avait donc remporté une victoire. Et puis... même en colère elle était toujours aussi jolie, même plus peut-être.

Tous les élèves étaient retournés dans leur compartiment désormais, non sans lui avoir lancé chacun un regard qui signifiait clairement _C'est malin ça !_ Il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de la rouquine afin de s'expliquer avec elle lorsqu'une détonnation retentit derrière lui et une silhouette aux cheveux gras passa au-dessus de sa tête pour aller s'écraser sur la porte par laquelle la furie s'était évadée. Il se retourna alors pour voir qui avait lancé le sort et lui dire de se mêlé de ses affaires. James avait en effet horreur que l'on se porte à son secours, surtout pour un problème qu'il était capable de régler tout seul. Cependant sa colère fit place à l'étonnement lorsqu'il se retrouva face à deux graçons. Le premier était légèrement plus grand que lui et avait des yeux gris cachés derrière une mèche brune désinvolte. Il souriait, la baguette à la main. A côté de lui, le second était aussi grand. Bien qu'il paraissait épuisé et malade avec les grandes cernes sous les yeux, il devait paraître trés certainement séduisant aux yeux des filles. Sa cheveulure claire était légèrement ondulée et ses yeux noisettes tirés sur le doré.

James ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais la vue d'un Black l'amusa. Car le premier des deux garçons étaient sans nul un Black. Un Black était venu en aide à un Potter. C'était vraiment amusant. Si jamais James racontait ça à son père, il lui dirait qu'il avait bu trop de xérès. Toujours interloqué il se décida pourtany à prendre la parole.

" Trés altruiste pour un Black d'avoir aidé un Potter." dit-il d'un ait taquin.

" Il ne faut pas écouter les "on dit", assura le jeune homme. On est pas tous des crétins dans la famille. Du moins, en ce qui me concerne.

Il était vrai que le jeune homme était loin de l'idée qu'on pouvait se faire d'un Black. James sourit et lui tendit la main.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui aurait dit que la familles Black est une famille de crétins, bien que je n'en pense pas moins. James Potter !"

Black, que la situation amusait grandement, accepta sa poignée de mains.

" Moi, c'est Sirius ! Et lui, ajouta-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de son ami, c'est Rémus Lupin."

Si Rémus avait été un bateau, il aurait chaviré sous le tsunami Sirius. Souriant de plus bel, il demanda en plaisantant:

" Je peux vous appeler Sisi et Mumus ?"

" Non, mais ça va pas !" s'emporta Sirius.

" Moi ça me va si je peux t'appeler Jamienouchet." pouffa Rémus.

A cette proposition, Sirius changea totalement d'avis.

" Ah ! Ok ! Va pour Sisi, Jamienouceht !"

" Hein ? Non, mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes cinglés !"

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire devant sa réaction.

" C'est pas drôle ! Jamienouchet... Quel horreur ! Bon; ça ne vous dérange pas si on va à mon compartiment ? Vous avez encore vos affaires et moi j'ai laissé les miennes un peu plus loin..."

" Pas de problème, on te suit ! Jamienouchet !"

Le Jamienouchet en question leur lança un regard de tueur. Ils avancèrent donc à travers les wagons pour rejoindre le compartiment du jeune Potter.

" Au fait Sirius... se rappela soudain ce dernier. Trés beau sort que tu nous as sorti tout à l'heure !"

" Je ne sais pas qui c'était mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre: il aura appris à voler aujourd'hui !" ajouta Rémus.

" Par deux fois, en plus ! renchérit James. Et sans balais !"

Ils éclatèrent de rire pendant que Sirius annocer le plus sérieusement du monde:

" Mais vous savez, c'est normal ! Quand Sirius passe, les gros nazes trépassent !"

James n'y teint plus. Alors que Rémus se tenat les côtes de peur de se les briser, il s'écroula au sol qu'il frappait du poing. Sirius, lui, gardait son air suffisant. Aprés cinq bonnes minoutes de fous rires, de foutage de gueule de Sirius et Rémus sur le pauvre James qui n'arrivait plus à se relever, et de coups de poings sur le sol, il parvaint tout de même à se relever grâce à la main que lui tendait le jeune Black, qui rigolait toujours autant, d'un rire si grave qu'il ressemblait presque à un aboyement de chien. Ils se remirent en route mais aussitôt, leur attention se posa sur quelque chose qui courait à leur pieds, traversant le wagon sur toute sa longueur.

" Oh, un gros rat touffu !" plaisanta Rémus.

Ledit rat était poursuivit par un magnifique chaton siamois.

" Oh, un chat !" ajouta Sirius.

Un garçon plutôt petit apparut à la suite des deux animaux. Il paraissait épuisé de courrir et soufflait comme un boeuf. Il s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle et se remit à la poursuite des bêtes en appelant:

" Dodu ! Dodu, reviens !"

Les trois nouveaux amis se plaquèrent au mur pour le laisser passer et James pouffa.

" Oh, un petit gros !" ( Héhé, il ne crois pas si bien dire ! Lol.)

" Si tu veux mon avis, c'est lui qu'on aurait dû appeler Dodu, pas son rat !" marmonna Sirius.

James rit de plus belle. Ce fut au tour d'une jeune fille d'entrer dans le wagon. Blonde, les cheveux détachés et lègèrement ondulés, le tein hâlé, plutôt grande, et les yeux... violets. Du moins, c'est ce que crut James au départ avant de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient bleus. Elle aurait pu paraître jolie si elle n'avait pas en cet instant un air maladif. Elle tanguait et se tenait à la barrière qui s'étendait le long des fenêtres.

" Oh, une fille !" continua Rémus."

" Beurk ! Qui a la gerbe, en plus !" ajouta James.

Et les deux garçons repartirent dans leur fou rire.

" Neptune ! appela-t-elle d'une toute petite voix tremblotante. Neptune, laisse cet affreux gros rat ! Neptune, reviens ! S'il te plaît !"

Elle eût un haut le coeur.

" Allez, reviens ! Cette sale bête va te donner des puces !"

Alors qu'elle passait devant eux, Sirius s'exclama:

" Alors Rose ? A l'article de la mort ?"

" Prends garde à la faucheuse, on l'a croisée en entrant dans le wagon !" ricana James."

" Prends garde à son couroux qui s'abat sur toutes les filles malades en train !"

" Oh, pitié ! Ferme-là, Black !" lui lança-t-elle tout en puirsuivant son chemin.

Hilare, ce dernier lui hurla alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer au wagon suivant:

" A courir aprés les chats, on risque de te prendre pour un chien !"

Mais elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et traça sa route. Ils reprirent donc leur chemin - lequel devenait un véritable parcours du combattant- et arrivèrent bientôt au compartiment de James. Ce dernier fut accueillit comme il le faut par sa petite Horséa qui lui fit une fâte d'enfer sous le regard amusé de Rémus tandis que Sirius callait sa malle sous les sièges. James attrapa un bagage du blond et la mettait en hauteur.

" Tu ne nous a toujors pas dit pourquoi tu avais envoyé ce gros tas de cheveux gras saluer le mur tout à l'heure." lui dit alors Sirius.

" C'est exactement ce que j'allais vous demander !" retentit une voix trainante dans leur dos.

James jeta un coup d'oeil rapide par dessus son épaule et continua son geste sans même prêter plus attention que ça à la nouvelle venuevc. Une blondinette de leur âge, qui venait de leur parler sur ton supèrieur, ne lui plaisaient déjà pas. Horséa cracha et s'hérissa.

" Tiens, tiens ! Narcissa ! répliqua Sirius. J'aurais parié que ta petite tête de fuine ne tarderait pas à rappliquer !"

" Tu la connais ?" demanda le jeune Lupin.

" Hélas ! Ca, c'est ma cousine Narcissa ! Et sa crétine d'andouille de soeur ne doit pas être trés loin. Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que je disis ? Voilà ma _chère _et _tendre_ Bellatrix. Heurkheurk..."

En effet, une grande brune venait de faire son apparition. Mais James ne lui lança même pas un regard: il l'avait sentit et entendu arriver plus qu'il ne l'avait vu.

" Il n'était pas dure de deviner que notre bon à rien de cousin était responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rogue !" dit-elle d'une voix méprisante.

" Je suis même étonnée qu'il est réussi à faire quoi que se soit avec sa baguette !" ajouta sa jeune soeur.

" Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, chère cousine ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne sais pas lancer un sortilège de projection sans te désarmer toute seule qu'il en va de même pour tout le monde !"

James ricana. Agacée, Narcissa détourna le sujet de la converstion.

" Et si tu nous présentais les nuls qui te servent d'amis !"

Le jeune Potter se tourna enfin vers elles, comme s'il venait à peine de les remarquer.

" Moi, c'est Rémus Lupin !"

" Et moi, James ! James Potter ! Ravi de faire la connaissance de mochetés telles que vous ! Même si je risque d'en faire des cauchemards..."

Sirius et Rémus eurent un petit rire alors que les deux cousines ne prenaient pas en compte son insulte. Leur cerveau avait dû déconnecter à l'entente de son nom.

" Potter..." souffla la brune.

" Oui, c'est moi ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour v... non, contre vous, plutôt ?"

" Tu t'abaisses bien bas, cousin ! lança Bellatrix avec écoeurement. Traîner avec un **P**otter et un... Sang mêlé... Un amoureux des Moldus et un sang impur... Tu ne recules devant rien pour salir l'honneur de notre famille. Et dire que ton père avait espoir que tu deviennes enfin un Black digne de ce nom."

" Parce que selon vous, il y aurait un point d'honneur à dire que je suis de la même famille qu'une bande de sals racistes !" s'énerva Sirius.

Les joues de James s'empourpraient de colère. Sirius ne devait pas avoir la vie facile chez lui.

" Je ne suis guère étonnée, dit Narcissa. On ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux de la part d'un traître à son sang !"

" Tu as raison, Cissy ! Quant à TOI, je vais te faire payer ton insolence en te donnant une semaine de retenue. Et encore, ça c'est parce que je suis gentille !"

" Depuis quand tu peux prétendre être gentille, TOI ? railla une voix douce mais grave derrière Narcissa et Bellatrix. Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position de donner quelque punition que se soit !"

Une troisième fille venait d'arriver. Grande, brune, les yeux bleus, elle était vraiment trés jolie, malgré qu'elle soit un peu vieille. Peut-être 16, 17 ans ?

" En tant que préfète, j'en tout à fait le droit !" répliqua Bellatrix.

" En tant que préfète, tu as le droit de t'écraser devant la préfète en chef ! De même, puisque tu te ventes tant de ton nouveau statut, tu ferais mieux de relire le règlement de l'école. De une, l'année n'a pas encore commencée et de deux, tu est préfète de Serpentard donc tu ne peux sanctionner que les élèves de ta maison ! Chose que tu ne feras d'ailleurs jamais, j'en suis persuadée ! Or, ces trois élèves ne sont pas encore répartis..."

" Je dirais à père de quelle manière tu as osé parler à Bellla !"

" Fais donc, soeurette ! Tes menaces me font autant d'effet qu'un pet dans le vent ! Je ne rentre pas à la maison pour Noël et d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire j'aurais 17 ans donc je serais libre comme l'air. Et j'en profiterais pour m'installer avec mon petit ami." rétorqua l'aînée des soeurs Black.

" Pourquoi faut-il donc toujours que tu fasses l'intéressante ?" râla Bellatrix.

" Vous allez vite apprendre qu'à Poudlard les faveurs se méritent, _petites_ soeurs ! les prévint Androméda en accentuant bien sur le mot "petit". Et je vous conseille de calmer vos ardeurs car moi, contrairement à toi Bellatrix, je peux punir n'importe quel élève quelque soit sa maison !"

Les deux jeunes soeurs lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers et se retirèrent. James était en totale admiration devant la préfète-en-chef qui s'avait vraiment comment s'y prendre.

" Les gars, je vous présente ma cousine Androméda, leur dit Sirius avec une certaine fierté. Elle est la seule que je considère réellement comme ma famille et c'est la fille la plus cool que je connaisse. Pas comme ces soeurs..."

" C'est sûr qu'il n'y a aucune comparaison! remarqua James. Je m'appelle James, James Potter !"

" Rémus Lupin !" se présenta le châtain.

" Je suis ravie de voir que tu te sois fait des amis aussi vite Siriu! s'exclama la cousine de Sirius. Même si je dois avouer que voir le fils Potter s'acoquiner avec le fils Black peut choquer les âmes sensibles."

" Tu aurais dû voir la tête de tes soeurs quand elles ont vu James dans le même compartiment que moi !" pouffa le jeune Black.

" Je n'en douta pas une seconde: ça devait valloir le détour !"

" Mais elles ont dû être choquée de te voir réagir comme ça aussi, non ?"

" Bella est habitué donc ça ne change pas grand chose. Mais Narcissa... C'est la petite dernière, elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut; mais elle verra qu'avec moi elle ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je profite toujours de mon séjour à Poudlard pour prendre ma revanche sur ces petites pestes ! Mais revenons aux choses sèrieuses... J'ai entendu parler du garçon qui à fait un vol plané un peu plus loin. Je sais que c'est vous mais vous avez la chance que je n'ai aucune preuve et que l'année scolaire n'a pas encore commencé. Une fois à Poudlard je ne pourrais pas vous couvrir, pas en tant que préfète-en-chef. Je dois montrer l'exemple. Alors evitez ce genre d'exploits parce que je ne pourrais pas vous éviter les heures de retenues."

" On ne t'en demande pas tant ! lui dit Sirius. tu as déjà beaucoup fait en me donnat le livre d'Olaf Ripouille."

" C'est quoi ce livre ?" s'intéressa Rémus.

" Un bouquin trop cool ! Je te le prêterais si tu veux !"

" Merci, c'est sympa !"

" Bien ! J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance les garçons, leur dit Androméda. Je vous conseillerais juste d'être prudent une fois à Poudlard. Et méfiez-vous des Serpentard, c'est de là que sortent la majorité des mages noirs. Et si vous voulez mon avie, il n'y en a pas mal ces derniers temps..."

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que la jeune femme disparut, laissant les trois garçons accrochés à ses lèvres. James se demnadait de quoi parlaiit Androméda lorsqu'elle avait dit ça. Est-ce qu'elle parlait des disparitions ? Il fit part de son interrogation aux deux autres.

" De quoi elle parlait ?"

" J'ai une petite idée mais je n'en suis pas sûre." dit Rémus.

" Je crois qu'elle faisait référence aux disparitions du mois de juin et au meurtre des Prewett !" répondit Sirius.

C'était donc bien ce que pensait James.

" Vous en avez entendu parler aussi, hein ?"

Rémus et Sirius firent signe que oui.

" J'ai lu l'article qui était paru au début du mois de juillet dans la Gazette." déclara le jeune Black.

" Ils en ont même parlé dans la presse moldue." renchérit Rémus.

" Tu lis la presse moldue, toi ?" s'étonna Sirius.

" Mon père est Moldu !" précisa le châtain.

" Vous avez fait le rapprochement entres les disparus ? demanda le fils Potter. Ils étaient soit Moldus soit de fervents admirateurs de Moldus !"

" J'avais jamais fait le rapprochement, non... dit Rémus. Tu crois qu'ils l'ont fait au ministère ?"

" Oui je pense ! Du moins je l'espère."

" Si les Moldus disparaissent c'est la communauté des sorciers qui va en patir. On a tous à faire à des Moldus de nos jours. Même mes parents quand ils appellent le plombier, par exemple, quand la baignoire est bouchée à cause des touffes de poils du rat de mon frère."

Sirius avait dit ça le plus sèrieusement du monde mais ils éclatèrent bien vite de rire. Dés lors, la conversation parti sur des sujets bien plus amusants et beaucoup moins sèreux.

Ils passèrent le reste du voyage à s'empifrer de sucreries tout en faisant toutes sortes de blagues sur les belges, les moldus et même une qui visait Dumbledore. Ce n'est que 10 minutes avant l'arrivée du train à la gare de Prés-au-Lard qu'ils revêtirent leurs robes de Poudlard. Ils devaient laisser leurs affaires dans le train puisqu'elles seraient ensuite répartis dans les différents locaux scolaires. Horséa lui avait légèrement griffé le bras quand il le lui avait annoncé et désormais elle lui faisait la tête.

James et Rémus parlaient des différentes maisons de Poudlard lorsqu'ils virent Sirius se cogner contre quelqu'un et chanceler en arrière. Le jeune garçon se rétablit tant bien que mal tandis que l'autre se retournait.

" Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas, pauvre débile ?" s'énerva le garçon.

James n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître. Lucius Malefoy. Les Malefoy étaient une riche famille de Sang pur qui prônaient la supèriorité des sorciers. Les Black et les Malefoy s'étaient toujours trés bien entendus; inutile donc de dire qu'avec les Potter c'était la haine. Mais Sirius avait beau être un Black, il était avant tout un garçon qui n'aimait pas se faire marcher sur les pieds et qui, contrairement à sa famille, prônait l'égalité de tous les sangs.

" Oh ferme-la ! lui lança le brun. Avec ta sale tronche t'étonnes pas que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Je préférait regarder mes pieds ils étaient bien plus beau à regarder !"

" J'ai hâte de te retrouver à Serpentard Black pour que je puisse t'y faire ta fête !"

" Ouais ouais c'est ça... Quand tu t'appelleras pot de chambre tu sortiras de d'sous le lit !"

James et Rémus pouffèrent de rire alors que Malefoy levait le poing mais...

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" tonna une voix.

James porta son attention sur la gigantesque ombre derrière Malefoy. L'homme devait bien faire 2 m 50 de haut si ce n'était plus. Il portait une longue crinière noire en guise de cheveux et une barbe broussailleuse. Le tout lui denait un aspect trés inquiétant et menaçant.

" Il ne se passe rien du tout !" répondit Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

" Alors monte dans une diligence Malefoy !"

Le blond lui lança un regard méprisant avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la gare.

" Est-ce que ça va vous trois ?" leur demanad le géant.

" Oui merci !"

" Merci beaucoup !"

" Méfiez-vous de Malefoy et sa bande ! Ils peuvent être dangereux..."

Ils acquiessèrent puis le géant appela d'une voix forte.

" Les premières année... Par ici s'il vous plaît ! Bien ! Suivez-moi !"

La troupe de première année marcha sur les trace de leur guide qui les fit sortir de la gare et les mena à un petit chemin escarpé avec plusieurs mottes de terre. James ne put empêcher un petit rire moqueur de sortir lorsqu'il vit la fille devant lui s'étaler au sol parce qu'elle n'avait pas levé le pied assez haut. La chinoise lui lança un regard noir avant de poursuivre son avancée.

Ils débarquèrent soudain sur la rive d'un gigantesque lac sur lequel se reflétait le croissant de lune. Et là, derrière le lac, sur une hauteur, Poudlard brillait de mille feux. Toutes les lumières étaient allumées, lui donnant un aspect enchanteresque.

" C'est magnifique !" s'exclama Rémus à ses côtés.

Le jeune Potter ne put qu'approuver alors que le géant leur faisait signe de monter dans les barques accostées sur la rive. Le trio obéit et, à peine tout le monde fut monter dans sa propre barque, elles se mirent à glisser doucement, chacune, sur la surface lisse du lac. James avait gardé les yeux fixés sur le gigantesque et enchanteresque château sur-élevée. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour le decrire. Il était exactement comme James l'avait imaginé, 1000 fois mieux encore.

Un cri dans une barque derrière attira leur attention.

" Il... Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau..." bégailla la fille qui avait crié.

" Oh ce n'est rien ! C'est sûrement le calmar." répondit le géant comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

" Hein ?" s'exclamèrent les autres élèves.

James et Sirius se regardèrent avec un grand sourire.

" Cool !"

" Baissez la tête !" leur dit alors le grond barbu.

Ils s'exécutèrent alors que les barques passées sur un roc. Ils continuèrent de glisser sur le lac pendant quelques minutes encore et débarquèrent sur une rive.

" Allez, suivez-moi !"

Ils suivirent le géant qui les mena sur une un petit chemin en pente douce. Les conversations allaient bon train, et des murmures de plus en plus excités lui parvenait aux oreilles. Ils parcourir quelques mètres et arrivèrent bientôt face à une grande pote en chêne à laquelle leur guide frappa avant d'entrer.

**Fin du chapitre 4.**

Alors ? Verdict ? Qu'est'ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas, dîtes-moi ! Le petit bouton à gauche c'est fait pour. Kissous à tous XXX.


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou tout le monde! Alors me revoila pour une autre fic. D' ailleur, c' est la toute première que j' ai écrit et elle me tient beaucoup à coeur. Alors cette fic relate la première année des Maraudeurs du point de vue de James et la deuxième année est en cours. Et oui vous avez compris, vous aurez droit aux sept années d' étude de nos héros préférés ( une fois ma prof d' espagnol nous a demandé comme question qui était nos personnages fictifs préférés et moi j' ai, en grande fan que je suis de Harry Potter et des Maraudeurs, bien sûr répondu les Maraudeurs! LOL! ). Sachez que le point de vue de Sirius existe aussi mais pour ça il faut harceler mon amie Patpat qui est trop fénéante pour poster ses chapitres. Si ça vous tente, dite-le moi et je la harcèlerais pour qu' elle poste. Je suis trés douée en plus pour harceler! D' ailleurs, l' une de mes auteurs préférées en a déjà fait les frais. LOL! Au fait ce premier chapitre est trés similaire à celui de l' école des sorciers parce que je ne savais pas du tout comment commencer l' histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas, c' est tout à fait normal.

Disclaimers: Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m' appartiennent malheureusement pas et c' est bien dommage. Imaginez sinon toutes les choses que je pourais faire avec eux! Eh! Non, bande de perverses je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je sais que vous pensez que je pense mais que je ne pense pas alors arrêter de penser... Mais maintenant vous savez pourquoi j' écris des fic, c' est pour pouvoir torturer mentalement les personnages. Niark niark niark niark niark... Mais non! Pas sadique du tout!

Résumé: James Potter entre en première année au collège Poudlard. Il y rencontrera Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow avec lesquels il forgera une trés grande amitié. Mais Rémus disparaît assez souvent et James et Sirius se posent beaucoup de questions sur les secrets qu'il cache... Et pourquoi tous ces gens qui disparaissent mystèrieusement?

_**Vous le savez: on n'a plus le droit de répondre aux RARS. Franchement je trouve ça bête, ça nous fesait gagner du temps mais bon... c'est pas nous qui décidons. Je répondrai donc à vos reviews individuellement. Pour les anonymes laissez-moi votre adresse e-maile que je puisse vous répondre.**_

**_ladybird:_** Ben dis donc je suis gâtée ! 3 reviews d'un coup... Merci ! Ca fait plaisir que tu aimes parce qu'elle me tiens vraiment à coeur: c'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite donc c'est un peu normal. Pourquoi Lily pleurait ? Ben... sûrement parce qu'elle ne verras plus ses parents pendant longtenps et que... peut-être qu'il s'est passé un truc au moment où elle partait, non ? Un truc avec une blone avec un cou de girafe... Mais bon, c'est pas un truc important de l'histoire. L'histoire existe en effet du point de vue de Sirius et c'est mon amie Patpat qui s'y est collée. Sa version se trouve d'ailleurs dans mes favoris et à excatement le même titre. Kissous XXX

**_lachlan:_** Merci pour ta review et j'envoie la suite toute de suite. Kiss et bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5**

La Répartition,

Ils avaient pénétré dans un hall gigantesque. Des torches reposaient dans des socles accrochés aux murs. Juste en face de la porte d'entrée se trouvait un gigantesque escalier de marbre qui permettait de monter dans les étages. Sur leur droite les rumeurs de centaines de conversations leurs parvenaient au travers d'une double porte en chêne fermée, ce qui laissa penser à James que les autrés élèves étaient sûrement déjà arrivés.

Aussitôt qu'ils furent entrés une grande femme mince à l'allure sévère s'approcha d'eux. Elle avait une chevelure brune relevé en un chignon trés serré. Elle de vait avoir une quarantaine d'année, pas plus, et portait une cape verte sur les épaules.

" Voici les petits nouveaux, professeur McGonagall." annonça leur guide souraint de toutes ses dents, ses petits yeux de scarabé étincelants de joie.

" Je vous remercie Hagrid. Vous pouvez y aller, je prend la relève."

Les élèves empruntèrent le pas à le sorcière qui les fit traverser le grand hall jusqu'à une minuscule pièce circulaire, voisine au grand escalier central. La salle était tellement petite que les élèves durent se serrer les uns aux autres comme des patates pour tous y tenir. James espérait qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres étudiants sinon ils devraient tous se contortionner mais, heureusement, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour en venir à cette solution ô combien désagréable. A présent, ils étaient tous disposés en face du professeur McGonagall qui pris la parole.

" Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue à Poudlard. Le banquet de début d'année aura lieu dans quelques instants mais avant cela vous serez tous répartis dans les différentes maisons. Poudlard est en effet divisée en quatre maisons: Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Tout au long de l'année, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Chaque bonne action lui fera gagner des points, chaque infraction au règlement lui en fera perdre. A la fin de l'année, la maison qui aura gagné le plus de points gagnera la Coupe des Maison. Désormais que cela est bien clair dans votre tête, vous allez m'attendre ici. La Cérémonie de la Répartition va bientôt commencer et ils me reste quelques petits détails de dernières minutes à régler."

Et elle sortit en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule des 1ères années. James jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Certains élèves paraissaient anxieux, d'autres étaient excités, et il y avait ceux qui se posaient mille et une questions sur le déroulement de la Répartition. Son regard se posa soudain sur la furie du train, la jolie petite rousse qu'il avait fait cesser de pleurer. Il avait réussi un coup de maître là et il en était fier. Elle était entourée de 4 filles avec qui elle parlait, légèrement excitée par la situation. Il y avait la blonde qu'ils avaient croisé dans le train, une asiatique, des jumelles qui se ressemblaient trait pour trait, puis une petite rondelette avec de longs cheveux chatain clairs.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite fut trés rapide. Cette dernière recula d'un pas et marcha malencontreusement sur le pied du graçon situé juste derrière elle, lequel se baissa pour masser son pauvre pied endoloris. Mais en se baissant il poussa une fille qui buvait une bouteille d'eau: son nez alla s'écraser sur le goulot de ladite bouteille et elle recracha sa gorgée au visage de son ami qui, dans un geste de recul, se cogna la tête avec son voisin. Sur le coup de la douleur, celui-ci se massa le haut du crâne mais donna un violent coup de coude dans le dos du garçon dodu qui courait aprés son rat un peu plus tôt. Le rat tomba au sol et une fille poussa un cri hystérique et paniqué en amorçant un mouvement pour s'enfuir. Seulement, Sirius était juste derrière et, la voyant lui foncer dessus, il se décala d'un pas; la jeune fille se prit littéralement le mur dans la face.

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, si on pouvait dire ça. James ne put plus retenir le fou rire qui menaçait depuis le début de sortir et il éclata d'un grand rire moqueur en regardant la fille étalée au sol se relever avec difficulté. Rémus le suivit immédiatement tandis que Sirius faisait un effort surhumain pour cacher le sourire qui était apparut sur ses lèvres.

" Vraiment pas douée cette fille !" lança Rémus.

" Lauqelle ? demanda James, hilare. Celle qui s'est pris le mur, celle qui a craché à la gueule de son copain ou celle qui a tout provoqué ?"

" Les trois à mon avis !" répondit Sirius.

Il leur fallut pas moins 5 minutes pour se calmer de leur fou rire et tout le monde les regardait étonné. Lorsqu'ils furent totalement remis de leurs émotions, Sirius repris sèrieusement:

" Elle a l'air stricte la "McGo", vous trouvez pas ? Mieux vaut éviter de s'en faire une ennemie."

" Oui, je pense que tu as raison, dit Rémus. Mieux vaut s'en faire une alliée. A la moindre bêtise... je pense qu'on se fera zigouiller."

" Pauvre de moi !" soupira James.

" Rectification: pauvre de nous !" corrigea le jeune Black.

Au même moment un silence de mort se fit autour d'eux et ils se retournèrent pour faire face à trois fantômes qui venaient de traverser le mur.

" Tiens, ne serait-ce pas les premières années ?" demanda l'un deux, qui ressemblait à un gros moine.

" Il semblerait en effet !" répondit un fantôme avec une fraise autour du cou.

James reconnut ses deux là immédiatement: le premier était le Moine Gras de Poufsouffle, et le second c'était Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme résidant à la tour de Gryffondor. Enfin... d'aprés les dires de ses parents.

" Vous attendez la Répartition ?" demanda le Moine Gras.

Les élèves se contentèrent d'approuver et le fantôme bomba fièrement le torse.

" Je vous souhaite d'aller à Poufsouffle, c'est la meilleure maison de l'école. J'y est moi-même fait mes études."

" Je vous demande pardon Amiondus, mais la meilleure maison réside encore et toujours Gryffondor."

" Je ne suis pas d'accord, entervint le troisième fantôme, une jolie femme avec de longs cheveux. Serdaigle récupère les plus intelligents. Il va de soit qu'elle est donc la meilleure."

" Gryffondor forme les courageux ! s'énerva Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Et la votre des cerveaux ! On voit tout de suite laquelle est la meilleure ! Mes étudiants ont du coeur, trés chère. Je crains que ce ne soit pas le cas des votres."

" Non, à la place ils ont une tête ! D'ailleurs on voit trés bien que vous n'auriez pas eu votre place chez les Serdaigles: votre tête tiens à peine sur vos épaules."

James était sûr que s'il en avait été capable, Nick aurait viré au rouge tant il était en colère.

" Mes élèves au moins sont loyaux !" lança le dénommé Amiondus.

" Vos élèves ne sont que des Poufsouffles !" répondit la jeune femme.

" Oh ! s'offusqua le moine. S'en est trop ! Je vais me plaindre au directeur !"

" Faites donc trés cher ! J'attends voir !"

Et elle s'en alla, laissant les deux fantômes offusqués dans leur coin.

" Nous nous plaindrons Amondius ! Elle a bien de la chance d'être une dame..."

" Vous avez raison, Sire Nicolas ! Nous nous plaindrons !"

" Oui, nous nous plaindrons ! ... Bien, allons-y ! La Répartion ne devrait pas tarder et Merlin sait que je préfererais encore mourrir que de la manquer."

Cette dernière phrase fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de James qui laissa échapper:

" Loin de moi l'idée de vous vexer, Sir Nicolas, mais je tiens à vous signaler que vous êtes déjà mort."

Le jeune Black éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans le dos.

" Bien dis, Jamesie mon pote !"

La majorité des élèves autour les regardèrent médusés: un Black et un Potter qui fraternisent ! On aurait tout vu ! Le fantôme, quant à lui, était scandalisé.

" Pas la peine de me le rappeler, jeune homme ! Je crois me savoir dans cette situation depuis prés de 500 ans pour m'en souvenir.

" Mais je ne voulais pas vous offenser, Nick !" dit-il poliement.

" C'est bon ! Je passe l'éponge sur l'épisode pour cette fois. Je n'ai jamais eu d'ennui avec un Potter jusqu'à présent, et j'espère que cela durera."

" Je vous en donne ma parole !"

" Bien, allons-y, Amiondus !"

" Oui, oui, c'est cela, allons-y !"

Et ils s'en allèrent. James n'était pas étonné qu'il sache qui il était: aprés tout les Potter étaient reconnus dans le monde de la sorcellerie et inspiraient le plus grand respect. Et puis, il ressemblait à son père comme deux gouttes d'eau...

Les étudiants parlaient avec entrain autour d'eux et chez certains on pouvait entendre distinctement les noms _Black _et_ Potter_, ainsi que les mots_ ami_, _farce_, _faux semblants... _Et j'en passe. Ca les choquait vraiment de voir les deux héritiers des deux familles ennemies pactiser.

Rémus se pencha sur James.

" Depuis quand tu es d'une telle politesse ?" demanda-t-il.

" Ben, tu sais je suis un Potter !"

" Et alors ?"

" Ben... les Potter sont les meilleurs !"

" Oh, tu fais des rimes maintenant ?"

" Crétin !"

Rémus éclata de rire alors que le professeur McGonagall revenait dans la pièce.

" La Répartition est sur le point de commencer, suivez-moi !"

Les élèves la suivirent en dehors de la pièce puis traversèrent une nouvelle fois le grand hall pour emprunter la gigantesque double porte que James avait apperçut plus tôt. L'endroit était à la fois étrange et magnifique. Quatre longues tables étaient disposées tout en long et les étudiants y étant atablés les regardaient passer devant eux avec curiosité. Tout autour des bougies de toutes tailles flottaient dans les airs; et au fond de la salle une cinquième table était dressée, faisant face aux quatres autres et à eux-même par la même occasion. Les professeurs y étaient assis. James leva les yeux au plafond vouté: il représentait un ciel noir étoilé, identique à celui du dehors.

Le brun reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs: le dénommé Hagrid avait pris place parmi eux, à côté d'un petit sorcier tellement minuscule qu'il avait dû se poser sur une grande pile de livres. Et au centre de la table, dans un grand fauteuil, trônait Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où James l'avait vu: grand, les yeux bleux électriques pétillants de malice, sa longue barbe argenté jumélée à sa longue chevelure... Dumbledore inspirait le calme et la confiance. Et l'aura qu'il dégageait était tellement puissante que palpable pour tout le monde.

Les murmures excités s'élevaient toujours autour de lui, mêlés à une pointe d'appréhension. Devant eux, le professeur McGonagall venait de positiionner un tabouret et y posait un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. Le silence se fit, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur le chapeau... Une déchirure se fit soudain dans l'étoffe et elle se mit à chanter.

_Je sais qu' j'ai pas l'air génial_

_Mais faut pas s'faire la malle._

_Même si j'ai pas l'air charmant, _

_Je rentre dans le rang:_

_Je suis plus fort qu'un ours_

_Plus intelligent que vous tous._

_Moi, la maison où vous irez j'décide,_

_Qu'ça vous plaise ou qu'ça vous donne des rides._

_Dés maintenant je vous préviens_

_Qu'une seule maison vous convient bien._

_Alors commençons et c'est parti,_

_La Répartition commence et n'est pas finie._

_A la maison des Gryffondors vous trouverez_

_Ceux dont le courage et la force font la vertu,_

_Et c'est en étant déterminé_

_Que vous jouerez les "m'as-tu-vu."_

_Chez Serdaigle vont ceux qui ont la connaissance_

_Et qui s'montrent les plus sagaces_

_Ceux qui n'sont animés par désir de vengeance_

_Peuvent donc ici trouver leur place._

_A Poufsouffle réside la loyauté_

_Et seuls les tolérants y sont les biens venus,_

_Car là bas y sont acceptés_

_Ceux qui de méchanceté sont dépourvus._

_Enfin vous irez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malins._

_Vous êtes avides de pouvoir_

_Vous y parviendrez à vos fins._

_Le temps est révolu_

_Et d'idées mon coeur est nu._

_Maintenant posez-moi sur votre tête_

_Et n'ayez pas peur je n'suis pas bête;_

_Comme le dit la légende runique_

_J'invoque les 4 éléments de ce monde magique._

_Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles et Serpentards_

_Avancez bande de joyeux fêtards._

Quand il eut terminé, un tonerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle puis l'étoffe salua la foule avant de s'immobiliser, attendant. Le professeur McGonagall pris place face à eux, une longue liste entre les mains.

" Quand j'appelerai votre nom vous irez vous assoir sur le tabouret et je mettrai le choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est lui qui décidera de la maison à laquelle vous appartiendrez."

Puis elle appela:

" Aven Elise !"

La brune qui avait recraché sa gorgée d'eau à la figure de son ami un peu plus tôt sortit du rang trés mal à l'aise et alla s'assoir sur la tabouret. La directrice adjointe posa le tissu sur sa tête...

" SERDAIGLE !" hurla le chapeau presque immédiatement et la jeune fille se précipita à la table qui venait d'éclater en applaudissements.

" Baye Mickaël !"

" POUFSOUFFLE !"

James remarqua que le chapeau prenait parfois le temps de la réflexion avant de prendre une décision. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius à côté de lui. C'était bientôt son tour.

" Black Narcissa !"

La cousine du brun qui était venue leur rendre une petite visite dans leur compartiment sortit du rang d'un pas conquérent. Elle alla prendre place sur le tabouret, le chapeau sur le haut du crâne et...

" SERPENTRAD !"

Elle se dirigea, trés fière d'elle, vers la table à l'extrême droite où les verts et argents hurlaient comme des brutes.

" Black Sirius !"

Le jeune Black s'avança d'un pas décidé alors que James et Rémus lui souhaitaient bonne chance, croisnat les doigts. James avait vite compris la réaction qu'aurait son ami s'il était envoyé à Serpentard. Il regarda Rémus un instant et ce dernier lui renvoya son regard; ils sourirent. Sirius était trés loin d'être un Serpentard. Et en effet, le chapeau s'écria soudain:

" GRYFFONDOR !"

Les ovations venaient de la table voisine à celle des bleus et bronzes. Soulagé, James éclata d'un grand rire que personne ne put discerné à trévers le brouhaha venant des rouges et ors qui accueillaient le nouveau venu avec enthousiasme. Mais, malgré cela, la majorité des élèves avaient ouvert des yeux ronds. Mais leur réaction était prévisible: les Black avaient toujours été reconnu comme des sorciers attachant beaucoup d'intérêt à la pureté du sang et étaient donc tous allé à Serpentard. Androméda avait été la première à rompre cette tradition mais cela n'avait peut-être pas été si grave que cela puisqu'elle était scolarisée à Serdaigle. Mais une guerre avait toujours opposé Serpentard et Gryffondor alors un Black à Gryffondor...

La Répartition suivait son cours et on arriva bien vite à...

" Evans Lily !"

Sa rouquine sortit à son tour, un air pas rassuré du tout sur le visage. James se serair donné des giffles en pensant à ce qu'il venait de penser. Même inquiète elle était trés jolie. Ainsi elle s'appelait Lily... Trés beau prénom qui rimait parfaitement avec "jolie" d'ailleurs. Le choipeaux ne mis pas bien longtemps à se décider et elle se retrouva à Gryffondor.

Les jumelles Olympe et Cassandre Holmes furent, quant à elles, envoyées à Serdaigle. Puis se fut le tour des prénoms commençant par L.

" Lupin Rémus !"

" GYFFONDOR !"

La foule des 1ères années attendant que leur place soit choisie se faisait de moins en moins dense. La liste en était aux noms commençant par la lettre P. Peter Pettigrow, le garçon qui courrait aprés son rat Dodu dans le train, fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Mais l'éetffe avait eu beaucoup de mal à se décider. Et enfin...

" Potter James !"

Comme ses amis avant lui, James alla grimper sur le tabouret et posa le tissu sur sa tête. Aussitôt une voix s'éleva, s'adressant à lui:

" Intéressant, intéressant... Aussi courageux que Gryffondor le hardi, aussi intelligent que Serdaigle la sage, aussi loyal que Poufsouffle la travailleuse et aussi malin que Serpentard le rusé. Cela s'avère vraiment intéressant ! Beaucoup de choses à prendre en compte... Tout d'abord prenons en compte que tu es un Potter... hum, je vois... prétencieux et orgueilleux en plus de ça..., ensuite prenons en compte que celui que tu considères déjà comme ton frère se trouve à Gryffondor -bien que tu ne le sache pas encore- tu es donc ami avec un Black, par la suite tes amis sont tous scolarisés à Gryffondor -laisse-moi te dire que tu les a trés bien choisis tu pourras toujours compter sur eux... quoi que... vigilance constante n'oublie pas...-, prenons en compte également que tu connais déjà les purs sentiments de l'amour -analyse bien ton coeur mon garçon-, et pour finir n'oublions pas de préciser que ton amour à Gryffondor tu verras. Enfin, le courage de le lui avouer à Gryffondor tu trouveras. GRYFFONDOR !"

Ce dernier mot résonna en échos dans sa tête. Il entendit la table des Gryffondors éxploser en ovations et il s'empressa d'aller s'y assoir entre Sirius et Rémus. Il croisa le regard de sa cousine Meiling qui souriat et de son frère qui levait le pouce. Tous deux étaient également scolarisés à Gryffondor.

La répartition se poursuivait et James ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil à la rouquine assise un peu plus loin avec une amie lorsque Rogue Severus fut appelé. James et Sirius reconnurent immédiatement le garçon: c'était celui que James avait attaqué pour faire rire Lily et que Sirius avit achevé. L'ombre d'un sourire mauvais passa sur les lèvres du nouveau Gryffondor et il annonça, en observant son souffre douleur mettre le chapeau sur sa tête:

" Serpentard !"

" Ouais j'suis d'ac avec Jamesie ! affirma Sirius tandis que ledit Jamesie lui lançait un ragrd noir. Rien qu'à voir sa tronche, ça se voit. Cheveux gras, nez crochu, jambes frêles..."

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard et s'exclamèrent en même temps alors que le choixpeau laissait sortir un "Serpentard":

" Face de rat !"

Les trois éclatèrent de rire. Si fort que cette fois tout le monde put les entendre; et les Serpentard ne parurent pas apprécier qu'on se moque d'un des leurs.

" Rose Emilie !" appela le professeur McGonagall.

Aussitôt, une magnifique jeune fille blonde sortit du rang des 1ères années qui n'était plus composé que de 4 étudiants. En l'appercevant, Sirius s'était figé. C'était la fille du train qui poursuivait son chat derrière Pettigrow et son rat. Maintenat qu'elle n'était plus malade James dû reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt mignonne.

" Apparemment, je suis pas le seul à trouver une fille de l'école mignonne !" taquina-t-il Sirius.

Mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, trop absorbé par sa contemplation.

" GRYFFONDOR !"

De nouveaux applaudissement s'élevèrent à leur table. Lily et ses amies s'étaient levées pour accueillir la nouvelle venue. Mais James et Rémus furent surpris de constater qu'elles n'étaient pas les seules. En effet, Sirius avait fait un bond pour accueillir la blonde. Le jeune Potter éclata bien vite de rire, rejoint pas Rémus, et devant leurs rires moqueurs le jeune Black se rassit, regardant ailleurs comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, le professeur McGonagall remporta le tabouret et le choixpeau puis Dumbledore se leva. Il paraissait enchanté de voir tous ses élèves devant lui.

" Bienvenue à tous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Nous avons tous trés faim mais avant d'entamer le succulent festin qui nous attend, je souhaite vous annoncer que pour fêter mon arrivée à la tête de l'école, j'ai fait planter un Saule Cogneur d'une prodigieuse violence dans le parC Je vous recommenderai donc de ne pas vous en approcher de trop prés. Par ailleurs, je vous rappelle également que la forêt qui entoure l'école reste interdite, aucun élève - et j'insiste bien sur le mot "aucun"- ne doit s'y introduire. Le couvr-feu est à 21 heures pour tous jusqu'à la 4ème année et la liste des objets interdits cette année à été mise à jour et est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, notre concierge pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. Je crois avoir abordé les points les plus importants... Ah non ! Attendez ! ... Bon appétit ! C'est le plus important me semble-t-il !"

Aprés ce discours exceptionnel, le directeur se rassit et les cinq longues tables accueillir des mets divers. Les trois nouveaux rougs et ors se servirents un peu de tout et entamèrent les conversations. Tout au long du repas, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards en coin à la tigresse Lily Evans. Ce fut le rire grandement moqueur de Rémus qui le tira de sa magnifique contemplation.

" Arrêtez ça ! Vous allez leur faire peur !" soupira-t-il.

" De quoi tu parles ?" s'étonna Sirius.

" Je parle de toi dévorant Rose des yeux et de James bouffant littéralement Evans du même regard que toi !"

" Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler !" dit James d'un ton qu'il trouva tout à fait crédible.

" A d'autres James mais pas à moi !"

" N'importe quoi Mumus !"

" Mais oui mais oui, Sirinouchet !"

Rémus ne vit pas la cuillère de purée que lui lançait le brun et se la reçue en plein sur le nez. Sirius se retourna alors et observa la table des Serpentards et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de James pour qu'il en fasse autant.

" Aie ! Non mais ça va pas de me frapper comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles t'ont fait mes pauvres côtes ?"

" Regarde !"

Le jeune Potter fronça les sourcils et balaya la table des verts et argents des yeux. Rogue leur lançait un regard mauvais, remple de haine. Regard plus particulièrement dirigé vers James. Les trois amis le lui rendirent et Sirius lui fit même un petit coucou ironique de la main.

James reporta son attention sur la jeune fille cuivrée et, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, sa main retourna à la renciontre de ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer d'avantage. Il passa ainsi tout le reste de la soirée à se passer les mains dans les cheveux tout en regardant Lily sous les pouffages aigüs de Rémus et Sirius.

Les derniers morceaux de tarte disparurent et Dumbledore se leva encore une fois. La rumeur des conversations disparue progressivement alors qu'il s'adressait de nouveau à la foule.

" Maintenat que nous nous sommes bien rassasiés, il est temps de partir à la rencontre de Morphée qui n'attend plus que vous. Je suis sûr qu'aucune et aucun d'entre vous ne souhaite arriver en retard à son premier cours demain. Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne et agréable nuit dans votre dortoir.

La foule des élèves se mit donc en marche, suivant le préfet et la préfète en chef à la tour de Gryffondor. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs et passages secrets et, au bout d'un certain temps, ils étaient arrivés devant un portrait représentant une grosse dame toute habillée de rose.

" Bonjour jeune homme, s'exclama la femme en rose. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

" Bonjour Rose, répondit poliment le préfet en chef. Je ramène les premières années."

" Ah, le festin est déjà terminé ? Et... l'été, que dis-je ! Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer ! Il faut dire... j'ai reçu tellement de monde pendant les vacances que je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'ennuyer !"

" Je n'en duote pas ! Sire Ethan vous a-t-il encore ennuyé ?"

" Oh Merlin oui ! Il n'a cessé de me faire des avances de tout l'été !"

" Ma pauvre Rose !" compatie la préfète.

" Je sais ja sais... Mais que voulez-vous ? Quand on a mon charme et ma beauté naturelle..."

James toussota à la remarque pendant que Sirius ricanait.

" Enfin bon... Vous voulez entrer je suppose ?"

" Oui en effet Rose !"

" Le mot de passe ?"

" Plume en sucre !"

Le portrait pivota pour les laisser passer. Ils venaient d'entrer dans une vaste pièce circulaire. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée en marbre. Devant, il y avait un grand canapé, une petite table basse et deux fauteuils. Dans un coin, une grande table ronde avec des chaises. Des portraits étaient accrochés au mur et les regardaient d'un air curieux. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait deux escaliers en colimasson.

" Le dortoir des garçons est en haut à droite ! Celui des filles en haut à gauche. Vous y trouverez toutes vos affaires, on vous les a déjà montées."

James observa Lily emprunter l'escalier de gauche en compagnie d'Emilie Rose et d'autres filles puis il se résolu à suivre ses deux amis dans le second escalier. Comme la salle commune, le dortoir des garçons était circulaire. Il était composé de 7 lits à baldaquins, chacun disposé prés d'une fenêtre. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs des rouges et ors. En entrant, James fut accueillit par Horséa qui vint se pelottonet contre ses jambes. Il remarqua tout de suite sa valise et la cage de Gokü au pied du lit qui lui avait été atribué. Il s'approcha de la cage et laissa sortir le rapace qui alla se percher sur le haut d'une armoire puis il s'assit sur son lit. Au même moment quatre garçons firent leur entrée dans le dortoir: le petit garçon gras du nom de Peter Pettigrow, un garçon tout aussi grand que James qui s'appelait Frank Londubat, un blondinet aux grands yeux bleus qui se présenta comme étant Seth Grants, et le dernier était brun aux yeux bleus et s'appelait Thomas Grey Williams.

Les 7 garons parlèrent ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormir trés tard, bien aprés Peter en raison de ses onflements sonores.

**Fin du chapitre 5.**

Fin d'un nouveau chapitre. Enfin l'arrivée à Poudlars et leur répartition. Le prochain chapitre s'appelera " Une hostilité réciproque". En attendant, j'attends vos impressions. Big kiss à tous.


End file.
